Hero of Darkness
by RoseKey
Summary: When Xehanort put Sora to sleep in Dream Drop, the darkness had a different plan. Now Sora traverses the affectionately named Nightmare Worlds. And is discovering that darkness is now, strangely helpful. Meanwhile, darkness itself is in a rush to elect its chosen one, and it seems to have its eye set on Sora.
1. Prologue: Sleep and Shadows

**Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction:Chosen of Darkness**

 _ **Summary: When Xehanort put Sora to sleep in Dream Drop, darkness had a different plan. Now Sora traverses the Sleeping Worlds affectionately named Nightmare Worlds. Discovering that darkness is now, strangely helpful. Meanwhile, darkness itself is in a rush to elect its chosen one, and it seems to have its eye set on Sora.**_

 **Prologue: Sleep and Shadows**

 **"Unknown Voice, mostly, but not limited to the Station of Awakening"**

 _'Sora's thoughts in speech format.'_

Sora struggled as stands of darkness enveloped him. Kicking and hitting, weakly though it was, against the tide that fought to pull him under. The deep, deep darkness, that drained with its icy depth. With every bit of resistance, it became harder not to just give in. To move, when all he wanted to do was SLEEP. Everything was just so... tired...

Through it all, a certain young Xehanort smirked, delighting in the spectacle. Even as Sora fell...down, down, down, into sleep. And his body grew still.

OOO

Darkness.

All Sora could see was darkness. Nothing to see but the empty, blackened expanse, and waves of darkness.

And it was tearing him apart.

The complete absence of light. Not a trace, or feeling, besides the light of his own heart.

The rush of an unknown liquid. Cold. So cold, it gave everything it touched a light dust of frost. His skin, his clothes.

It was a sickly green, with equal shades of dark purple. Gel-like, and seeping. Swirling and twirling like floating water.

It felt like ice. But not. A corrupting cold, that froze one to the core. Sucking the Light, the warmth from the heart, so that only a depressing, soul wrenching sorrow and fear remained.

Darkness. Darkness that shifted. That chilled.

Soft and calm, and deceptive. Like the moon. Seeping into every crack, every crevice of the spirit, until its saturated by it, and the real self is pushed out to make room for more darkness.

It's rough. Unforgiving waves predetermined and logical, like a forbidden riverbed, or a cave. Harsh, and cold, and clinical, and numbing.

 **He's mine!**

A different darkness swept him over, stealing him from the previous wave.

This was warm. A warm, burning black fire, with hints of red. So hot, that it burned.

Churning relentlessly, as it thrashed about, without restriction. A searing primality that was natural, and burning, and had more in common with an erupting volcano than any true liquid had a right to be.

Bubbling with passion. Seething with rage. Crackling in triumphant chatter.

This is what, when tapped into, started out a gentle, refreshing spring, and then when you turned around, was suddenly a storming ocean of molten lava. Like harsh, burning charcoal, and the heat of flames, as it nuzzled the skin. So sudden, and sharp, it was shocked you into stillness.

Loving and raging and painful. It was angry! It was proud! This was lust, as you kissed in a fit of passion. When you planned to go one base, and ended up at seven. Primality, as you slashed into a heartless that almost stole your heart. Fear, that stole your breath away, even as you lashed out. Despair, so deep, that even as it enveloped you turned into a burning rage.

The short rage, that ended with a strike. The eternal, and everlasting fury, that drove so many villains to revenge. Only so, so much more deep, and passionate. Desire, and fear, and indignation, all mixed up, and wrapped in a blanket of rage.

This was a mothers embrace, as she held you in her arms. This was a predator, as it stalked, in the night, waiting to pounce. This was a prey animal, fighting for it's life, as it thrashed it's legs, trying to knock the predators teeth out.

And as it slammed into Sora, both gentle and crushing, in equal measure. It was all Sora could do not to collapse, as his skin felt as if it was melting, where as a moment before it had been freezing.

Felt good. For a second. Then painful. As too cold, became overly hot.

It loved the little creature, caught in it's wave's. It hated it more than anything. It softly, embraced it's prisoner, with all the gentility a formless mass was capable of. It trashed him, threw him, crushed him, beneath it's dark waves.

He was so angry! So scared, and he didn't care! Hate, and love, and lust, and passions. So many, many things, he felt his heart was about to burst from pure... feeling.

 **No, mine!**

Both substances raced like an ocean under storm. Ominous, and harsh.

It was terrifying. Absolutely. Of the sight, at the feel of the liquid as they brushed. Foreign. Dangerous. Dark. Powerful.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled, as dark sludge wrapped around his arms, jerking them against the green current. Surprisingly not quite as painful as it was moment's ago.

Immediately, the black-red darkness chased, slashing against it. Bits of purple and green falling off in pieces, so that Sora was freed. And quickly subdued by said rescuer, before purple could recover.

Neither substance paid much attention to their burden. Poking and prodding at each other, at the slightest opportunity. Fighting over Sora, as if he was a piece of steak.

Turning and churning at high speeds, as Sora was thrown this way, and that by the current. Pulled and pushed, and stretched at the seams, as well as torn at the hair.

"Ahh!"

Green rushed him at an odd angle, only to be scared off by reds charging defense...only that was a ploy, so that purple could carry him off.

 **Ours! Ours!**

But black wasn't having it, and quickly pulled him back. Yanking him, painfully away from the purple.

Sora struggled, feverently against the two. Unsuccessfully, and increasingly bruised as time went on.

 **All worlds begin in** **light...and so they shall end in darkness.**

 **But don't be weary or weap. It is only natural and just.**

Sora's eyes closed. Mind fading, as he lost himself in the swirling, and fighting tug-a-war, with no end in sight.

 **Karma, really.**

 **Don't worry, for their is nothing to fear.**

 **All shall be fine.**


	2. Chapter 1: Station of Awakening

**Chapter 1: The Station of Awakening**

Sora silently cried out, as he slammed against the hard floor. The darkness that had thrown him fluttering around him, anxiously.

He tried to stand, but quickly fell, a mixture of pain and dizziness. Trying to regain his bearings, through the sore aches from his ride and landing...Stretching out on the glass, and trying to relax, despite everything.

 **"Don't rest, Hero. Get up!"** A mysterious voice said, from all around. It sounded different, somehow, than the voice he had encountered previously, here.

Sora nodded, trying to speak, but unable too, in this bazaar place. His own platform, with Riku, and Kairi on his left, by his head, and Donald and Goofy on the right, by his feet. Wobbling, unsteadily, as he looked around.

Suddenly, a Dream Eater ran over, jumping in his lap, and knocking him down to the ground.

Sora laughed silently, petting this particular Dream Eater. This was the one Neku had taught Sora how to build, after starting the Mark of Mastery Exam. The Meow Wow, that he had affectionately and mentally, renamed the Spirit, Meowa. It seemed to have forgotten its original name.

Sora started to walk around the platform, trying to find what to do.

 **"Everything has its priorities, now you must chose your own... What is your strength?"**

Three pure black pillars, fell to the ground.

Three objects falling onto them. A book, a phone, and a sword.

Sora walked over to the sword. Jumping onto the pillar, and looking over the object. Unlike last, there was no Mickey Mouse symbol, but it was darkly colored, with black and red. With flames of fire circling around its hilt. By far the coolest looking.

 **"The path favouring battle. Full of fighting and blood. The power to crush enemies, with an iron fist. May all fall before your might! There is great strength and courage in this...but it will ruin one who is not careful.**

 **Does this describe you? Is this what you seek?**

 **Yes..**

 **...Or no"**

Sora shook his head, not liking the sound of that. It sounded like something a fight crazed villain would choose. _No_

So he jumped down, and ran to the next pillar, Meowa following closely behind.

The book was a dark purple. Looking somewhat like Zexion's Lexicon, with a heartless symbol on the cover.

 **"The goal of a Researcher. The pursuit of knowledge, and discovery. The will to learn. An analytical mind, favoring wisdom over battle premise. The ability to use knowledge in a way others don't.. but be warned of the example of Ansem's Apprentices…**

 **Is this your goal? Will you place knowledge first?**

 **Yes**

 **Or no"**

Sora didn't think so. He was no scientists, and had to ask someone for clarification about some simple matter, far too often to be declared smart.

So he went over to the cell phone. Looking over the object in awe. He had seen phones like this before, but they were so expensive. Then there was the matter of not being responsible enough, and he was definitely out of the runnings for ever having this particular luxury.

 **"The focus of communication. The reliance and trust, and the charisma to inspire that, in those around you. Of understanding between allies...And manipulation enemies.**

 **Is this what you desire? What you strive for?**

 **Yes**

 **Or no"**

Sora wasn't sure about the manipulating part, but...Riku. He never wanted to fight a friend again, and so much could have been solved if they had understood each other. Riku had been insecure, and Sora hadn't known to reassure him, that he wasn't alone, that they would always be friends, even if he was also friends with others. Roxas and Axel could have prevented a lot if they just talked their problems out.

Would this choice help Sora accomplish that goal? Maybe, probably not, but he had to try.

 _'Yes_.'

 **"That'll do, nicely. Now, what will you toss aside?"**

Sora immediately went over to the sword.

 **"You chose the skill of Communication, and discarded the love of battle. Is this who you are? Who you want to be?"**

Sora nodded, sure in his choice. It would take some work. He had always enjoyed sparring with Riku, and then the heartless. By the time Organization 13 came around, he hadn't even viewed them as people. Now, with Roxas' memories, that was murder, and the satisfaction of victory made him wince with guilt. They were people too.

He would learn to lose the desire for battle, to hate it, even if it was apart of his life. Even as self deprivating as it probably was, given how much a keyberrier's job seemed to be fighting.

 **"Your goal is clear. Now...can you fight for it?"**

The pillars disappeared in a flash of light. Sinking to the ground, as the platform became covered in light, before shattering into pieces, causing both them, and Sora, to fall.

OOO

Sora braced himself. Landing on the ground, on his feet.

Roxas' platform decorated with keyblades, ice cream, and Nobody symbols, as the trim. Axel, and a broken circle were by his head, where Sora's had Riku and Kairi, with Hayner, Pence, and Olette in the circles at the feet. The clocktower in the background. He caught Meowa in his arms, and set him on the floor.

Meowa gave a thankful bark, her (he had chosen female pronouns because of the ending a) tail wagging wildly.

 **"You've been through this before."** The voice stated, as heartless rose from the ground and Nightmares greeted him like old friends.

 _'What?'_ Sora thought to himself. _'How can both heartless and Nightmares be here? Is it because it's the Station of Awakening? Or...something else?'_

Well, there certainly wasn't time to think about it. As both types rushed toward him, Sora summoned his keyblade. Getting rid of as many enemies as possible, with a few swings. Just as he had in Hollow Bastion, when he decided enough was enough. Meowa getting rid of the rest. She had gotten stronger, since the last time Sora had taken her to a fight. Either that, or this place was giving her a power boost.

 _'Easy.'_ Sora thought, triumphantly.

 **"You've fought to help others, and that's no small thing...let's see you fight to survive…"** The voice declared, vicious and thoughtful.

A few Giant Nightmares (deserving of capital letters) and Darksiders rose from the ground.

 **"Don't rush, time favors the patient, as well as the first."** The voice commented, unhelpfully.

 _'Who are you?'_ Sora tried to say, with no success. No noise at all coming out of his throat, strangely.

 **"Be careful...Or fall…"**

Sora immediately checked his Command Deck, which he had been ignoring. It was abit redundant with Flowmotion.

He was triumphant in the fact that he could check his deck (though he couldn't edit), while in a fight. He hadn't been able to do that, last time. There was only two decks.

Multi

Boss

 _'This won't be easy.'_ Sora thought to himself. Launching a Firaga at the Darksider. The fireball exploding as it touched its hand.

He didn't recognize the two Nightmares. But they charged at him, just as the T-Rex Nightmares did. He barely got out Salvation, before they attacked.

Pillars of light surrounded him. Similar to Roxas' Limit Break, only more intense. While Sora gave a large, spinning attack, catching all in the vicinity that came to close.

Sora immediately followed up with some attacks. Pressing the attack with a Dash over to the further Nightmare, thunder following in his wake. Then throwing the Kingdom Key, so that it circled around him a few times. Catching both Nightmares where they had fell.

By that time, the Darksiders had taken to throwing dark energy balls that he had to avoid.

Not easy, as he had to move constantly. Giving the two Nightmares the opportunity to charge him.

Sora gave a parting Triple Plasma, to keep one of the Nightmares busy. Then used the time for a Cura, his HP rose steadily, as he switched Decks. A green flower appearing, above his head. All the Commands becoming their corresponding equivalent in the other Deck.

So it wasn't like having twice the Command Slots. It would take time to reload, just like if he altered the Commands out of Battle.

Because of him constantly use Command Styles like that, he wouldn't be able to use any more for awhile. Maybe not the smartest move, but against that many Bosses, he had to get their UP down, quick.

Sonic Blade caused him to tear though both heartless and Nightmares. One after the other, in a series of quick, and efficient attacks.

As the last Nightmare faded, Sora allowed himself to collapse. Breathing heavily, as his HP slowly tried to recover. To little success.

Sora used Cura, as soon as the Command became available.

 **"The Realm of Sleep offers a variety of movements. Try Flowmotion."**

But how? There wasn't any walls, or objects to bounce off, or ride around… Maybe the invisible barrier, that kept him inside the platform, would work?

Sora gladly tried it, ricocheting on the invisible wall, before diving into the ground. Keyblade denting the floor, as it slammed with extra momentum.

 **'Hmn...'** The voices was displeased, almost critiquing response. If a monosyllable could be classified as disapproving. **"You can do better than that. Even in this place, but it'll do...for now…"**

This platform, was centered around a picture of a girl, with black hair. It was trimmed with different seashells and blue ice cream bars.

 **"Welcome to the Nightmare World's."** The voice stated, dryly. **"Each world has its own, but there are the basics."**

Sickly goop spread across the floor, painting the floor its particular color. One a deep blue, the other a malevolent red. Nightmare Areas.

Sora shivered, as he hesitantly stepped into the blue space, and collapsed upon the ground. Tears flowing freely, as despair wrapped around him like a cloth. Turning him the same blue as the area.

 _'Am I...crying?'_ Sora asked himself, confused, and sad.

 **"These Nightmare Areas are imbued with emotions. Beware their effects."**

Sora nodded, trying to get control over himself.

Then a Nightmare appeared, growing noticeably stronger as it turned blue. Another and another joining that one.

Sora had to struggle to fight the strengthened nightmares.

Luckily, Meowa was only slightly weakened, and helped Sora to drag himself out of the area.

Sora breathed deeply, as the last of the last if the effects left. Returning him to normal strength, and ridding of the artificial emotions.

When Sora stood up, it was with shaky legs. He approached the red area. Hesitantly and nervously testing the boundary with utmost care.

Meowa ran into him from behind, knocking him into the area with a thump.

 _'Hey!'_ Sora thought, angrily, his normally cheerful voice coming out as a growl. Malice tainting his tone. Causing him to attack both allies and enemies with unrestrained glee. Releasing a war cry as uncontrollable rage. Quickly slashing with unusual strength and zeal. Unminding of who was in the way.

Meowa jumped out of the area, causing Sora to overshoot his attack, and falling out of the area.

 **"You will learn to control their effects."**

Sora hoped so, as he hugged Meowa. Comforting the rather panicked, and emotionally hurt Dream Eater. He hated the feeling of not being in control of his actions, or hurting the Meowa Wow.

This time, both Sora and Meowa were nervous, as they approached the yellow zone.

Hesitant to even step into the area, a Shadow pushed them from behind. Causing Sora to fall into the zone. Where he collapsed, clutching his stomach.

An unimaginable hunger filled him, causing Sora to freeze. Falling to the ground, and curling into a ball. It HURT so much. So much that he couldn't stand to move, or think. Luckily, Meowa was strong enough to handle the Nightmares there, on her own. He weakly stumbled out of the zone.

 **"These zones weaken you. Rage, Need, and Grief, like these are the most common, but their are many."**

A crate fell to the ground.

Sora walked over, placing a hand over the object, questionably. Wondering what he should do now...until the wood glazed over, becoming a portal and he fell through…

Like a Yin-yang symbol, half the platform was bright green, blues, and yellows. The other was red, black, and dark purple.

On the dark half, a black haired boy, leaned against the edge. The other side was a blond haired boy, that looked like Roxas. It was rather creepy looking.

Sora tried to stand up, then Meowa landed on top of him. Knocking him back down, to the ground.

 **"Always keep track of the Darkness. As it swirls around you, and seeps into your heart."** The voice stated, in the tone of a teacher. As more Heartless rose to the ground, and attacked.

 **"In the past, all you needed was distance, and the Darkness would recede… You won't always have that luxury."**

Sora became aware of another gauge. Besides the green HP, and blue MP, there was a black and white bar, that was now halfway black, and steadily increasing.

 **"When the white has been crowded out by the black, your light will fade out. Who you are, will be no more...at least in your current form..."**

 _'So make sure it stays full. Got it'_ Sora thought. _'So what makes it darker, and how can I get it bright again?'_

Defeating Heartless and Nightmares did help. As they tended to leave white orbs of light. Then there was orbs of light called Lux, which seemed to increase the DP gauge, for some reason. Neither of which Sora had ever collected before, but he would accept their presence. Like the Drop Gauge, which Sora noticed was still there. Along with a fifth bar, that he still had no clue what it was.

Using Salvation on Shadows was overkill, but he couldn't help himself. There was so many, and Sora felt so weak. He shivered as more Nightmares appeared. Attacking. The dark gadge receding at an accelerated rate.

Then they were all gone. And Sora felt so...so...sleepy...That he stumbled over the floor...

 **"Welcome to the Nightmare World's… Little One."** The voice said, no longer sounding ironic or quite so harsh. While not exactly sweet, the voice was soft. Especially the last few words. Caring...almost.

A green light appeared, on the ground. A Save Point? Sora tried to walk over.

 **"Safe Points."**

Sora gave a deep, cleansing breath. The green energy from the Save Point rejuvenating him. Healing the poison, and physical damage. The Drop and Darkness gauge slowly reversing.

 **"Rest here, while you can."**

Sora closed his eyes. Giving himself over to the calming healing energy, and the need of sleep.

When Sora woke, all four bars were full.

 **"You've done well."** He voice noted, approvingly. **"Still...you aren't the first."**

Sora wondered what that meant, when a door appeared. Opening it, he ended up on a different platform. It was a Nightmare zone, he could tell immediately, based on the ash in the air, negative feel, and creepy platform.

A huge, boss-type Nightmare arose from the ground. Leaking purple tendrils of darkness.

It looked weird. Freaky.

Sora shivered at the sight.

One long fight later.

 **"Do not fear it."** The voice said, as Sora dodged another blow. Only for more to rain down. **"No Nightmare is like you..."** Sora fell flat on his back. Defeated. A corridor of darkness opening below him. **"Don't panic, your strong yet."** That didn't soothe him any, as he struggled against the dark tendrils, despite its hopelessness. Really, the words were somewhat disturbing.

 **"...Though there has been many others…"** The voice said, wistful and nostalgic, with a tint of something happy. **"I can't help but hope…"** Everything was turning black, unseeing in the inky black or blindness.

 **"Will you be The One?..."**

 **The One…** Something echoed. Darkness vibrating.

 **The One**

 **THE** **ONE**

 **THE ONE**

 **...Could you be...?**

OOO

 **Future Worlds are currently set at...**

Twilight Town

Radiant Garden / Hollow Bastion

World That Never Was

Elemental Nations /Shinobi World (very later on)

Las Clothes Notches (Not the Disney version)

Jurassic Park(4, with the Indominus Rex)

Silent Hill

Land of Departure / Castle Oblivion

Port Royal

Paranoia (the Alpha Complex)

Port Royal (maybe)

Shibuya (The World Ends With You)

Keyblade Graveyard / Daybreak Town

 _Not exactly in that order, and this is open to change._

 **Gauges are**

HP

MP

Dark/Light

Drop (the sleep gauge, in Dream Drop Distance)

 **The Decks are, for those who want to know…**

Multi Deck: Created for fighting multiple enemies at the same time. Eight slots.

Firaga

Salvation (two slots)

Thunder Dash

Circle Raid

Triple Plasma

Cura

Blackout

The Boss Deck, was an obvious work in progress. With only five slots out of eight taken.

Sonic Blade

Fire Windmill

Firaga

Shadowbreaker

Cura


	3. Chapter 2: Twilight Town, Part 1

**Sandlot**

A puddle of darkness formed over the sand, like a shadow. Dark tendrils emanating this way, and that, until an unconscious Sora was violently thrown out... Sora moaned, as he hit the floor hard, and then the darkness dispersed, as if it was never there.

(But it was, even if Sora couldn't see or hear it.)

 **-Your newest journey starts here! -** The voice from before stated. **-We'll see if your worthy or not! -** The words searing into Sora's mind, despite its state of unconsciousness, and jolting him awake.

"Ow!" Sora yelped at the noise, then covered his ears. When it was clear the voice wasn't going to speak again, he stopped. "What was that? Is whoever said that...still here?" Sora looked around, as if expecting someone to answer. "Is anyone here?"

No one answered.

"...So why do I get the feeling...your watching me?"

 **(Very perceptive...Hero... But you haven't impressed me yet!)**

"I'm in... Twilight Town?" Sora asked himself, looking around the Sandlot. "Am I still in the Sleeping Worlds? Or is this the real town?"

"Meow!" Saddie yelled, ramming into him.

And while Sora was down, Meowa jumped into his lap. "Meow!"

Sora chuckled. "Okay, okay, you two!" Sora gently moved them off, onto the ground. "At least everything isn't all weird, anymore." He stood up, dusting off his pants. Sora was wearing something similar to his Valor Form. "And Nightmare Worlds? What does that mean?"

"Meow!"

"I don't know either, girls." Sora agreed, bending down to pet the two Dream Eaters. He caught a something on his hand. "Huh?" On his wrist, was what looked like a burn, in some unidentifiable shape. "What's this?"  
Saddie gave an anxious meow, distracting Sora, as she started chewing on his hand, and pulling.

"What is it, Saddie?"

"Roxas!" Olette yelled, running into the Sandlot, and over to Sora.

Sora looked around, not seeing Roxas anywhere. "Who? Me?" Sora asked pointing at himself.

"Yes, you. Silly." Olette teased, with a laugh. "Hayner called a meeting at the Usual Spot. Probably to talk about the town."

"The town?" Sora asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, Roxas, it horrible!" Olette yelled, hugging Sora in a strong bout of emotion, surprising Sora.

"Oh!" Sora caught her, awkwardly. Not knowing what to do. "A-Are you alright?"

"No." Olette sniffled, stepping away.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Olette asked, as if shocked he would ask. "Roxas, have you talked to anybody today?"

"No. Why?"

"Someone's been stealing stuff all over town. Everyone thinks we did it!" Olette asked, tearing slightly, before hugging Sora, anew.

Sora looked around, nervously. Not sure what he was supposed to do, but fairly uncomfortable.

Fuzz. The flash, like the screen of a broken tv.

 _Yes, they were friends. But Olette had always been fairly reserved. Mindful of personal space, after that one time Siefer said Hayner and her were dating. And usually fairly calm, nothing like Hayners anger, or Pence's easygoing elation._

 _"It's okay, Olette." Sora (that was not_ _ **Sora**_ _) had whispered, into her ear, as he held her. Awkward, because she was just a friend. Hoping desperately no one would see this-for Olette's sake. If there was one thing, that could bother her, it was reputation._

 _He had never seen Olette like this. Normally, she was almost one of the guys. The sight was shocking, yes._

 _"I know, I'm not a proper girl." Olette admitted. She was a tomboy, and proud of it. "But I care, what people think. I worry about how we'll be affected."_

 _"That's fine, Olette." He said. "The rest of us need someone that's thinking of stuff like that."_

 _"My Mom and Dad are so disappointed!"_

 _"Hey!" He exclaimed, dragging her out of these self-destructive thoughts. "You know you're not the Thief. We know that. What does it matter what anyone else thinks?"_

 _Olette nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Giving a hesitant, wobbly smile. "Thanks, Roxas."_

 _ **flash**_

Sora wobbled, trying to keep his balance, as he fell out of the memory.

"Hayner called a meeting, at the Usual Spot." Olette said, as if not noticing anything different.

 _Though she still looked a little sad, there was no tears insight. How did Olette do that? He wondered. For the first time, wondering how well he actually new Olette, if she was that good at concealing her emotions... then he noticed her smile was more of a frown._

Where Olette was standing, there was another girl. Wearing a black coat, like the Organization uniform, with the hood down. Almost looked like Kairi, but there was something different about her. The same color blue, yes, but there was something different in their depth.

"Roxas." She said quietly, with a sad smile.

 _Her frown, as she tried to avoid his eyes. The way her blue eyes shined with unshed tears._

 _"What if..." She left the question hanging, as she bit her lip._

 _The worry in her eyes. The fear._

 _"Their going to turn me into a Dusk, for sure." She explained, quietly. As the ice-cream melted into her hand._

 _He wanted to help. She- needed help. Sora didn't know what he could do, but this was his friend._

 _"Like - said, theres not much we can do." Axel explained, with faked nonchalant._

 _"We have to do something!" Sora exclaimed, angrily._

 _"Wait..." Axel started, as a plan came together. "_ _What if you worked double duty, Roxas?_

 _"_ _What do you mean, Axel?" She asked mouth open, in an 'o' shape, in confusion._

 _"You stick with Roxas until you can control the Keyblade again. Make sure your missions are with him." Axel explained. "Then, he can collect the hearts and nobody will ever have to know that you're not doing the same."_

 _"Axel, that's brilliant!"_

 _"Ah ah ah. BUT...Roxas, that also means you have twice the work."_

 _"I can do it."_

 _"You don't mind?" She asked, nervously._

 _"Of course not!" Roxas exclaimed, with a smile._

 _"_ _Hey, friends have gotta be able to lean on each other now and then." Axel told her, seriously. "Ain't that right, Roxas?"_

 _"Thanks..." She said, as she started to smiled. Happiness and gratitude expressed, even as her eyes glistened with unshed tears._

 _Roxas had never seen her so happy before, and maybe not even after._

" _So...Axel, does that mean you and I can be friends?" She added, after a second._

 _"Well, yeah." Was Axel's simple answer. As if there was no other option. "Was there ever any doubt? Any friend of Roxas's is a friend of mine."_

 _"Thank you... Roxas, Axel, thank you!"_

 ** _Flash_**

Then, the girl was gone, and Olette was there, instead. "See you there."

"Hey-wait-Olette!"

"Whats going on?" Sora asked, trying to keep fear out of his voice.

 _ **Flash**_

 _"I'll be there."_

 _Olette looked very relieved, before running off._

 _ **Flash**_

Sora had fallen onto the sand, and Olette was nowhere in sight.

"Is this still a dream?"

 **Usual Spot**

Sora walked through the entry way. Only to find Olette beside him.

"What?" Sora asked. "How did you get there?"

Olette didn't seem to here, taking her seat, beside Pence, on the sofa.

Hayner ignored them, pacing angrily around the room.

 _ **Flash**_.

Sora clutched his head in pain, as memories flashed through his mind.

 _ **Flash**_.

 _"If he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him." Hayner said, pacing around the room, and gesturing wildly. "See, that's not what really bugs me."_

 _ **Flash**_.

 _"The whole town is treating us like the Klepto Club!"_

 _ **Flash**_.  
 _"We could find the real thieves." Sora (Roxas) suggested. Not the most original of plans, but he had a lot on his mind. That dream..._

 _"That sounds fun!" Pence exclaimed, the others agreeing immediately._

 _ **Flash**_.

"C'mon!" Olette yelled to Sora, as the trio took off.

"R-Right!" Sora shakily stammered, following after them. Out of the Usual Spot, through the curtain, and out, into Train Common.

Sora shook his head, immediately looking back, then at the downtown street, in confusion. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Olette asked, concerned.

"Did we just skip the Back alley and Market Street?" Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head, questioningly. Then more quietly muttered. "The Roxas part of me really wants to say something about a jump in space."

"Get out of here." Hayner dismissed immediately.

"You were probably just distracted." Olette added.

"But we were just at the Usual Spot two seconds ago!" Being distracted could explain a lot, but not the blatantly skipping of two, rather pronounced locations.

"That's weird." Pence said, after a pause.

"Your telling me?" Sora told them, incredulously.

"Yeah, usually you have a better sense of direction, Roxas." Pence added. And they completely missed the point.  
Sora deflated, somewhat depressed. "Right... Roxas."

That hurt.

He was Sora, not Roxas.

"Everyone see me, as Roxas..." Sora thought aloud, quietly.

They stopped a few feet away from the Armory Shop.

"Did someone drop something?" Sora asked, spotting a paper on the ground.

"No why?" Pence asked, before turning to Sora.

"Well, what is it?" Hayner demanded.

Sora bent down, picking it off the ground. "It's a picture."

It was a picture of Roxas, and the shopkeeper.

It was a fake memory. One from Digital Twilight Town. Feeling both too clear, too real to be true, and fuzzy around the edges. Sora knew that-somehow.

 _It was silly._

 _Roxas walked into the newly opened Biggs Armor Shop._

 _"Hello, this is Bigg's Armor Shop." The man said._

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas." Sora greeted with a smile. (much calmer and relaxed than Sora had ever greeted anyone)._

 _"What can I do for you?"_

 _..._

 _"You know, your my first customer." Biggs noted._ At some point.

 _They joked._

 _"We should take a picture." Roxas suggested, half-jokingly. It was, to Biggs, fairly important._  
 _Pence helped, he was always looking for something to use his camera for._

 _Bigg's kept the photo._

It was funny... How a single, small moment, made the world seem so much more...Real.  
Then, in his actual memories.

 _"I can't believe you would do such a thing, Roxas." Bigg's said, confrontationally. In Data Twilight Town._

 _"Well, if you're going to pretend- I'm not going to tell you. Go ask the Accessory Shop!"_

Sora opened his eyes, to find himself on the stone pavement. Olette, and Pence looking down at him, in concern. Hayner trying not to show he was worried, looked at the passing tram, with his arms crossed.

Pence offered his hand, to pull him up.

"Thanks." Sora said, dusting off his clothes.

"You okay?" Olette asked, worried.

"Yeah, you scared us!" Pence added.

Sora winced. "Sorry."

 _"Sorry." Sora (Roxas) apologized sadly. Hayner, Pence, Olette... He knew something was wrong... but he didn't want to worry his friends._

"You alright, Roxas?" Bigg's asked, from behind the counter.

Sora smiled at his concern. "Yeah." He placed the photo on the counter. "You must've dropped this."

"Oh." Bigg's still seemed worried, Sora had fainted, after all. But also somewhat ashamed, and half indignant, as if he wasn't sure what to feel...finally settling on indignation mixed with forgiveness. "Nice try, Roxas."

"What?"

"Giving back the photo's you stole, as if you just 'happened' to find them." Bigg's continued, giving Roxas a glare.

"So that's what was stolen!" Olette exclaimed.

"As if you didn't know." Bigg's said, echoing his counterpart from Roxas' memory. "Next time you want to borrow something, just ask."

Sora looked at his (Roxas') friends, in confusion. They shrugged.

"We could try the Accessory Shop?" Olette suggested.

"But its closed" Pence added, as they glanced at the mentioned shop. All of them seeing the closed sign, on the counter, underneath the jewelry sign. "We could try the Candy Shop."

"Okay."

Sora approuched the Candy Shop, Olette, Hayner and Pence following closely behind.

"Oh, Roxas." The elderly woman, that Sora had never seen before, greeted.

Startling Sora, as another headache started, causing him to trip.

 _"Do you need help?" Sora (Roxas) asked the clerk, who was obviously struggling with some boxes._

 _The older woman smiled. "Why, thank you."_

...

 _"Oh, I'm Roxas." He introduced himself, after moving the last box._

 _She smiled, handing over an ice-cream bar._

...

 _Roxas had protested._

 _"It's no trouble. You helped me, alot."_

...

 _"I own the Candy Shop, here." The elderly clerk said, a brown cat, with a red collar (her cat), at her side._

...

 _"It's on the house." The woman said._

 _"No, I can't accept this." Roxas explained._

 _"It's no problem. Just be sure to tell your friends."_

Then, for real...

 _"Roxas. Have you seen my cat?" Roxas looked up, at the cat on the shop banner._

...

 _"Just so you know, we didn't steal it!" Roxas exclaimed, tired of being blamed again._

 _"I believe you." The elderly clerk said, petting her newly found cat._

Or, before.

 _They bought ice-cream at the Candy Shop._

 _"Two sea-salts, please." Axel ordered, at the small shop attached to the house._

 _It wasn't at Tran Common. There had never been a Candy Shop there, but this place was just as good._

...

 _"How many this time?" The kindly woman asked, with a smile._

 _"Just one." Roxas answered._

 _It was a lonely afternoon, at the Clock Tower._

...

 _"Hey, what's this for?" Roxas asked, showing her the WINNER stick,_

 _"Well, you can hand it to me, and I'll trade for a free ice-cream."_

Sora shook his head, as if shaking the memory out of mind.

"C'mon!" Olette yelled.

"To the Accessory Shop!" Pence added, as they started running over to the before mentioned shop.

Half-way across, the plaza darkened.

The colors changing sickening shades of their original color. Shops, and objects warping. It looked vile. Wrong.

They four froze, looked around, in confusion.

"What's going on?" Olette asked, worried.

"I don't know." Sora answered, summoning his keyblade, and looking around. He didn't see anything yet, but it felt...wrong. Him and Hayner surrounded the other two, protectively.

"Hey! What happened to the sun?!" Pence exclaimed.

Everyone paused.

Olette and Hayner glared at him.

"Not funny." Hayner reproved.

"What? It got you guys to stop worrying." Pence said, with a shrug. He didn't know what the problem was.  
Puddles of Darkness formed on the ground. Nightmares climbing out, and crawling onto the ground. Approaching the group, menacingly.

"What are they?" Pence asked. One of them tried striking him with a claw, but Pence dodged.

"Monsters!" Olette answered, alarmed and worried.

Hayner hit one, with his Struggle weapon. The club (baton? -whatever it is) going right through. They still took damage, though, even if the weapon didn't act solid. "Enemies."

"Nightmares!" Sora explained, attacking a few, and watching the bodies disperse into darkness.

Olette and Pence tried to run away, to get to safety. Unsuccessfully, Nightmares kept getting in the way.

"We gotta get Olette and Pence to safety." Hayner said.

"Right!" Sora agreed.

Meowa jumped up, with a whine. While Saddie gave the allied Dream Eater a shove.

"Meowa, Saddie. You guys go protect Olette and Pence. Kay?"

They nodded, running over to the two non-combatants.

The number of enemies was slowly dwindling. Now that Pence and Olette were safe.

One Nightmare jumped Hayner from behind. Sora sliced through it, before the hit could land.

Hayner heard it disperse, turning to Sora. "Thanks."

Sora smiled. "No problem."

Then another hoard of Nightmares appeared.

Sora and Hayner shared a glance.

"We'll take care of this!" Sora said, determined.

"Try to keep up." Hayner teased, with a grin.

Sora laughed. Then, sarcasticly added. "Oh, gee. Thanks."

 _Sora (Roxas) laughed. Then, with a smile, sarcasticly added. "Oh, gee. Thanks."_

 _The four friends, laughed._

A girl was running across the pavement, chased by Nightmares.

Hayner noticed her first, glancing at his current ally. As they faced the hoard, back to back. "Sora!"

Sora looked over, and saw Hayner nod at the scene. "On it!" Sora yelled. Trusting Hayner to take care of himself for a minute, as he jumped over the Nightmares, as he Flow-motioned onto some street lights (that definitely weren't there, before the town got so weird), and slingshoting over to the girl. Then, when he was close enough, slamming into the ground. Blowing the Nightmares away from her, in one big shockwave.

The girl screamed, as she fell on the ground. Shaking like a leaf. Eyes closing, life passing before her eyes, as she prepared for a claw through her chest. Heart pounding, so loud that she couldn't hear... Then nothing happened.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, to see no Monsters. Roxas looking at her, with a comforting smile, offering a hand.

"Roxas." She murmured, not noticing his flinch, taking the hand with a blush.

Roxas helped her to her feet. "There." Then, they noticed the Nightmares gathering around them. "Get out of here!"  
She nodded, running out of the way.

"Think we can handle one more wave?" Sora asked, worriedly. There seemed to be no end to the Nightmares.

Hayner noticed, throwing Sora a worried look. A second later, the expression was gone. Then, punched the other boy in the shoulder.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"For whining." Hayner explained, with a smile. "Who else will keep Siefer down? We will get passed these monsters, and any that comes next. Otherwise, my names not Hayner!"

He pointed to himself, with his thumb, at the last part.

Sora smiled. Touched, at Hayners (bad) attempt to comfort him, with a though-guy act.

"You're the girl from the Accessory Shop!"

"Yeah." The girl Sora saved, nodding at the group. Then looked to Sora. "Oh, Roxas! I'm sorry I didn't believe in you."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I... I thought you were the thieves." She said, messing with her hands, bashfully. "It made sense, all the pictures were of Roxas."

"So Siefer didn't go around accusing us, after all." Hayner said, disappointed (but less angry than he was, earlier).

She took out some pictures from her pocket, handing them to the group. "Then, I found these, on the ground."  
Sora took the offered pictures.

 _The new store clerk was cute._

 _Not that Roxas cared about that kind of thing. But, it was something you tend to notice when they stare at you, whenever you visited_.

 _Blue eyes, filled with care. Not like Olette, but not as...something. Something fun, and sweet, that didn't matter, but was nice in the meantime._

 _"Nice to meet you, Roxas." She said, quietly._

 _"Good to see you, too."_

 _…_

 _"But why Roxas?" Pence asked, after looking at the photo's he'd taken from the Dusk._

 _"And why only pictures."_

"We got to clear our name." Hayner repeated, while Sora shook his head, still recovring from the memory.

The girl nowhere in sight. He turned around, and noticed she was behind the Accessory Shop's counter. "That was fast."

Another teleporter.

"Not necessarily." Pence added. "Remember Bigg's? He still believes that we did it, once we gave back the picture, it didn't matter."

"So if we find, and return the rest of the photo's." Olette continued.

"The rest of the town will leave us alone." Hayner added.

"Is everyone up for treasure hunting?" Pence asked.

"But what about those Heartless?" Sora asked. At everyone's blank look, he elaborated. "Those monsters?"

"What monsters?" Pence asked, curiously.

"That we just saved that girl, from." Sora answered.

They shrugged.

"We didn't see anything." Olette said, looking at him, worriedly.

"Yeah, the pictures were just there." Pence explained.

Sora facepalmed.

The world wavered, and when Sora opened his eyes again, Hayner, Pence and Olette were gone.

"What is going on?" Sora asked himself, somewhat wary. "

"Are these...Roxas memories?" Sora asked the picture. "Maybe, if I find enough of them, I'll figure out what's going on."

He looked around, at the town.

Then, took a walk on the path.

Sora looked at the tunnel, marked with the number 4.

"Well... this is as good a start, as any." Sora decided, walking inside.

Underground Passage

He looked around, as he walked away from the stairs. "I...don't think I've been here, before."

There wasn't much to look at, just the brick walls.

"I never really explored this world, did I?" Sora said to himself, as he steped off the stairs on to flat (or sloped) ground. "When we first woke up in that Mansion, we looked around, but this place was all boarded up."

Then, he walked into a treasure chest, and tripped over it. _**Thump**_.  
"Ow!" Sora said, rubbing his knees. "Where did that chest come from?" He stood back up. "And why is it here. I don't think I've seen them in the middle of the room, before." And he hadn't, usually they were be the wall, or some hard to reach places. Sora shrugged, not thinking anything of it, as he opened the chest.

 _They approached the chest._

 _"Is this right?" Sora asked (he had never seen a chest before)._

 _"Sure is!" Axel agreed with a smirk._

 _"..." Sora kept staring at the chest, not taking his eyes off the object._

 _When nothing happened, Axel asked Sora in slight confusion. "Um, what are you waiting for?"_

 _Sora looked up at the taller Nobody. "Aren't I done?" He had found the chest, fulfilling the mission._

 _Axel rubbed the back of his head. An incredulous smirk as he explained. "Uh, Roxas...There's this thing about chests. They have stuff in them!"_  
…

" ** _So I should open them_**." Sora repeated, at the same time as the memory. This was different from the others. More blank, thoughtless.  
 _"Yes, that's generally what we do." Axel said in amusement._

 _That was also when Axel explained Items._

 _"Good work, time to RTC."_

 _"RTC." Roxas asked._

 _"Return to Castle."_

 _Axel also explained how Maps that day._

Sora woke up, on the ground, shaking. Shivering with a cold was entirely not physical. "Roxas seems so... empty in that memory."

Nothing like the other memories.

Still, he continued on, through the tunnels.

Sora turns on the switch, watching the grate recede, so he could pass through. Jumping onto the lower ground.  
When he noticed a puddle of darkness, in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Sora asked, curiously walking over to the strange phenomena. "A Corridor of Darkness." This was the first time Sora saw one like this, though. "So... why does this seem... familiar.

He walked over, to examine it...

 **Flash**  
 _Axel turned around, greeting him with a lazy smirk. "Heya, Roxas."_

 _Sora (that was Roxas) stayed silent, his mind blank._

 _"Something I can help you with, chatterbox?"_

 _"..."_

 _Axel crossed his arms, glancing at the floor in thought. "Ah, I remember now. Blegh, meetings..."_

 _Axel, who had been leaning against the window, stepped over. Uncrossing his arms, as he walked, with an annoyed expression. "What, are you making me some sort of mentor, now?" He asked Saix, who retorted-_

 _Axel chuckled, with a smirk. No trace of his previous irritation, as he turned to face Sora. "Well, you heard him. Starting today, I'm your babysitter."_

 _"..." Roxas was silent, as always._

 _(_ _ **He was such a zombie**_ _.)_

 _"Got it memorized?" Axel repeated his signature catchphrase (at every opportunity). Tapping his temples._

 _"...Y-Yeah." (he still remembered his amazement at the words)_

 _"You sure? How 'bout my name?"_

 _"It's Axel."_

 _Axel waved his hand around, dramatically. (Always expressive.) "And our boss' name?"_

 _"Xemnas."_

 _"Very good, Roxas." Axel praised with a laugh. "No way you're going to forget his name, right?"_

 _"Ahem. Missions are...uhh...They're, you know...Hrm." Because, apparently, missions were hard to explain._

 _(He didn't) Sora looked at the floor, sadly._

 _Axel scratched the back of his head, nervously. "You know what, talking's dumb."_

The memory faded, as reality asserted itself.

Sora looked at the object the triggered the memory with awe (and more than a little shock). "Axel..." He muttered, fondly.

That was funny.

"Ha-ha, Axel. You shoulda seen your face." Sora said laughing. Axel had gotten so flustered, it was funny. He couldn't stop laughing, eventually collapsing on the ground, and hiccupping between giggles. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-Ha-Haa-HA!"

 _Roxas jump grab the ledge, then backfliping up to the platform (like it was the easiest thing in the world)._

…" _Axel said, approvingly._

 _"Thanks." Sora returned._

 _Axel waved, gesturing. (He said something, and then)"-BE AWARE."_

 _"Alright, road test. There's a treasure chest somewhere, I want you to find it."_

 _"That's all I have to do?" Sora asked, taking on a determined, but still blank expression._

 _"I know, I know. Don't hurt yourself."_

Sora blinks out of them memory. "That wasn't so bad..." He jumps off the platform, then back up, the way Roxas did. When he does the same blackflip, perfectly, Sora smirks. "Cool." He does it again, and then tries to walk, only to fall. "Dizzy."

[Learned: Backflip Jump]

Going down the stairs, he passed an entryway marked Number 2. Black and white squiggly lines, that vaguely reminded Sora of lightning, blocked the doorway. Sora walked over, and tried to touch it. Feeling as if there was a solid wall. "It's solid." Sora remarked, thoughtfully.

 _Sora paused, looking at Entry 2. Noticing the barrier. "Axel..." Axel paused, turning back to Sora. "What's this?"_

 _"A barricade. Means your not supposed to go this way." Axel said, turning to observe said barrier. Then back to Roxas. "They keep us on task. Or out of trouble. I mean, hello, look at it. Big menacing X?"_

 _The feeling of accomplishment._ _Axel clapping. "Bravo. Think you got the hang of this mission business?"_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _Sora still remembered his own wonder. That his words, were automatic. "I could have done that blindfolded."_

 _"Don't know if I want a blindfolded zombie."_

 _"Later. Do ya remember our hangout?" Axel asked him, while walking away._

Sora blinked out of the memory, placing a hand on his heart. "Our...hangout?"

He wanted to go. He didn't know where it was, or what he would do, but he longed for it. He could almost taste something sweet on his tongue.

"I... I don't remember..." Sora thought, aloud. No one had talked about such a place, either. "... but I want to be there."

Sandlot 2 (some point)

Sora had just defeated the last Dusk. It's body dispersing into a few heal-orbs and a picture.

Sora picked up the prize, questioningly.

It was a photo of a girl, with blond hair. Wearing Organizations clothes, sitting in a white chair.

- _Larxene_ -  
 _"Take this, and jump off a cliff, or something." Larxene said, her voice cold and cruel. Always._

 _He must have worn her down those past few days- or maybe she'd been talking to Marluxia- because it Felt better than usual. Like, a full sentence, with actual effort._

 _"Eww... Your awake!" She said, another day. Not teasingly, like Axel, but with every intent to hurt._

 _This was the beginning of his time in the Organization, so he was more confused than hurt-but the fact Larxene meant to..._

 _"Roxas stepped out of the Corridor, looking around the Sandlot._

 _Larxene walked over, her signature scowl firmly in place._

 _"Umm, hi." Sora (Roxas) greeted, blankly._

 _"Whose idea was it, to send me along on this stupid baby mission?" Larxene complained, loudly. "Do I look like I run a nursery?!"_

 _"What? WHAT? You got something to say?" Larxene accused, when Roxas didn't speak up (probably expecting him to defend himself, or something)._

 _"No..." (honestly, he didn't know what to say. And his go-to reaction, at that point, was to space out.)_

 _"Oh-ho. I got an idea!" Larxene said, finally smiling, for the first time Roxas had known her._

 _It was a scary expression._

 _'Uh-oh.' Roxas thought._

 _"Do today's mission, WITHOUT the keyblade." Larxene enthused, happy at making someone else's day more difficult._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well, sink or swim."_

 _"If you need a hand, I'll be here." Larxene said, the kindest thing she had ever said. And, maybe Roxas had been wrong about her-that she wasn't so bad. "If you need a heal- do it yourself!"_

 _...Never mind._

 _"Sheesh, about time." Larxene said, after he finished the last Heartless. "Worst. Mission. Ever..."_

 _"Ugh. You can't even hold your end of the conversation."_

 _"You just worry about defeating Heartless and Collecting hearts for us." Larxene said, sweetly, after that (retro-spectively ominous) line. "Maybe, one day, you'll be almost mediocre at it."_

 _"Ugh, let's go-before you kill any more of my brain cells."_

 _All that, in a single mission. Oh, there was a couple other missions... in which Larxene never said a word to him, before or after. Granted, after she was supposedly eliminated at Castle Oblivion, he had never given her another thought._

 _"You're getting on my nerve!" Larxene yelled, entering Limit Break._

 _Lightning hit the ground, all around her. Dispersing the offending Heartless to dust, in one attack. Without pause, she continued her clawed attacks. Lightning gathering around her, with every attack, giving her a bigger and bigger burst of speed. Allowing her violent dance through her enemies with fervor._

 _ **Flash**_

"Larxene?" Sora asked, testing the name, and shievering. "Good thing we never fought her."

 **Back Alley / Side Street**

Sora was almost to Station Heights. When he noticed a puddle of darkness, infrount of the Tunnel entrance.

"Huh?" Sora walked over to the puddle. "Its another Corridor...Is this like the other one?" Would there be another memory, waiting to suprise him.

"Hey, Roxas!" A familiar voice, behind him, exclaimed.

"Wha-!" Sora yelled in surprise, turning around with a jump. Then was obediently stunned.

"It's been awhile." Axel greeted, walking over. This was...familiar... "You look like you've seen a ghost." Axel joked.

"Axel." Sora realized, in awe. So many emotions, in his heart.

He hadn't realized he'd been grieving so much. Not until he saw Axel, again, alive and infrount of him.

"Y-You were-" He couldn't say. Couldn't make that real by thinking about it again.

 **Flash**  
 _"Castle Oblivion... the whole team was... annihilated." He (Roxas) stated._

 _"Correction. The weaklings were annihilated." Axel corrected, with a smirk._

 _He winced, that wasn't something you wanted to hear your Best-Friend say. (Especially since, Axel could have been included in the number. Still, that meant Axel was Alive to make insensitive comments about the supposed dead. That was **good** , if creepy.)_

 **Flash**

Sora came out of the memory.

And maybe Roxas was affecting him too much. Because, instead of Axel, Riku was right there... and maybe the two were more similar than Sora thought, because there wasn't much of a difference.

"R-Riku?"

They didn't look much alike, just by appearances... but there was that smile, that meant Riku missed him, and didn't want to admit it (even to himself). The way he stood, just a little too stiff and forward - as if he'd done something he knew Sora wouldn't approve of (but would forgive him for, anyway), and was afraid for him to find out... And it HURT, because he knew that look from the Island, before everything changed, so it was familiar...

And all the more jarring, when that image of Riku faded and Axel was where he had stood. "Huh?"

Sora laughed, suddenly not caring (because this was AXEL. He missed him SO much), as he jumped over to give Axel a hug. "Axel!Axel!Axel!"

Axel looked so surprised and nervous (no one hugs Axel the Dancing Flame). Sora probably would've taken pity on the Nobody, if he had been aware of Axel's expressions, as it was, he was too happy to care. "Hey-Hey! Calm down!" Axel exclaimed, with some pacifying gestures. Trying to act normal, but mostly frantic.

"Your alive! Your alive! Your alive!" Sora chanted like a mantra.

"Yes! Can we stop saying stuff in threes?"

"I missed you so much!" Sora yelled. A tear (that wasn't his) ran down his cheek. Hesitantly stepping away from the hug.

Axel, still unbalanced, noticed. "Your...crying?"

Sora chuckled. "I'm kinda Sora, at the moment." He admitted, assuming Axel would know what he was saying (Axel knows everything, after all).

"...Oh..." Axel didn't seem to know what to do next- and was currently regarding Sora like one would an alien lifeform- complete confusion and apprehension.

Cue awkward moment.

"Wait..." Sora said, pausing. "This is... familiar."

 _"I'm gonna miss this ice-cream thing, we do." Axel casually stated._

 _"Huh?" Sora (or was it Roxas?) looked over at the other, startled._

 _"Gonna be away for awhile."_

 _"At Castle Oblivion." Axel said._

 _"Castle Oblivion...?" Sora asked-or the memory of Sora, not Roxas, that he didn't know he had._

 _"The Organization has a second castle." Axel said, looking at him, tapping his head. "Got it memorized?"_

 _"Wish someone told me these things." Roxas said, glancing to the side. No one (besides Axel) seemed to tell him anything._

 _Axel stood up. "Well, I gotta go pack... Fun-fun."_

 _Roxas walked into the Grey Room. "Hey, Axel."_

 _If your looking for Axel, he's already gone." Saix told him, from behind, before passing him, into the room._

 _Sitting on the Clock Tower alone, just wasn't the same (it technically was, but it felt different)._

"Axel." Sora murmered, falling to his knees. The Know-It-All (that he had missed, so badly), was nowhere insight. "Axel... I miss you."

He'd never said that.

 _"I was so worried." He told Axel._

Roxas hadn't recognized the feeling. He'd missed Axel, had told him so, but it had been a guess, an instinct, rather than a known thought.

Sora hadn't know he knew Axel enough to miss. But Axel had helped him, had protected him, at the expense of his own life. Had shown that a Nobody could not be evil, could care. He'd know, mentally, that Roxas and Axel were friends, that they missed each other, but...this was the first time he understood what it meant.

Strange, how he could take a feeling, and think it was something else. Now, it was perfectly clear, and that

Tears fell onto the stone.

He could... rest here, for awhile.

(Roxas/Sora could grieve, here. For his Best-Friend, the best know-it-all ever!)

 **Station Heights**

"Another memory?" Sora asked, picking up the paper off the ground. "Roxas Diary: Entry 1." Sora read aloud. "Is this like Jiminy's Journals? - It's been a week since I got here."

-A week of clinging to a number, and a name, I couldn't process anything else. -

Sora clutched his head, looking around. "That voice...?" It wasn't the same as the one earlier, it sounded like..."Roxas?"

-What my job was. Who these people in black coats were...I couldn't say. - The voice said, sadly in remembrance.  
That first week...Everything was blurry, and easy to forget...he was such a zombie.

Sora turned back to the page, almost robotically. As if, controlled by some force. "Saix told me to keep a diary, but said no one would check on it. What am I supposed to write about?!"

 _That was confusing. What do you write in a journal? What was the point of an assignment, without making sure it was being done?_

 _"What AM I Suppose To WRITE In This THING?!" Roxas (Sora) had wrote, a few entries latter. Frustration mounting after multiple pages._

 _Later, it was easy, and just something that he did. Like fighting Heartless. The habit stayed, even in the simulation._

"-Today, they told us to go to the Round Room-"

 _"Blegh, meetings..." Axel said, in the memory._

"-where we met our new member, No. XIV."

 _He was in the Round Room._

 _"Good tidings, friends." Xemnas greeted the Organization. "I am pleased to announce... a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."_

 _She walked forward, steps echoing off the white floor._

 _"Number XIV."_

 _"Was I like that? I think I was, but I don't remember that well."_

 _She looked up at him._

 _(Empathy- he felt, even if he didn't know what it was. That we-are-the-same.)_

 _"Let us all welcome the keyblades chosen." Xemnas had said. So recently, that it might as well had been happening._  
 _Roxas kept his head down, as Saix pushed him forward. Stopping, Roxas looked up at Xemnas. Who had a look that could only be described as maliously fond._

 _(And, maybe there was something there. Something warm, but strange, that not even Sora could name.)_  
 _She wore a black coat, a hood over her head. Around his height, but a little shorter. A feminine figure, the black fabric accenting her thin waist._

 _Face mostly obscure by the hood. But a pale, almost doll-like face, with a frown, visible despite that._  
 _They stepped out of the Corridor, into the Back Ally._

 _"Roxas." A girl's voice, that Roxas didn't recognize at the time (but would never forget), but knew was XIV. Soft, and even, and so HER (familiar, yet strange. That voice came from somewhere, but Kairi had never spoke like that)._  
 _ **Her**._  
 _"Hey? You worried about the new kid?" Axel asked, annoyed (probably because Roxas had been ignoring both him and Saix to stare at her). "What's that name...?"_

 _"Number XIV, Xion." Saix answered._

 _"Xion." Roxas whispered. Speaking, for the first time (t_ hat he remembered), of his own initiative.

"Got it memorized, Roxas."

 _Xion_

 _She put down her hood. Revealing short, black hair, and a familiar face, he'd never seen before. (She looked like Kairi, but Kairi was never like that. Kairi smiled, but not like that. Never carried herself like that.) She smiled at Roxas, welcomingly. "Good luck, today."_

 _Roxas looked at her, shocked. This was the first time he saw her, without her face covered, beneath a hood. The first time he heard her talk. "Y-Yeah." Then, he smiled (because) they really were the same. "You too, Xion."_

 _"I won't give in!" Xion yelled, starting her Limit Break._

 _Fighting the Darkside, at this very place. With Xion at his side._

 _The Keyblade, appearing in her hand._

 _Roxas ran to her side, looking shocked. "Wow... Xion." As she turned to face him, the giant Heartless defeated. "I didn't know you could use the Keyblade."_

 _Xion was also confused. Then smiled, as she held her Keyblade up for them to admire, before allowing it to disperse. "Neither did I."_

 _They both laughed._

 _Roxas brought her up to their usual spot, on the Clock Tower._

 _"This is such a great spot..." Xion said, looking out, at the sunset. "How did you find it?"_

 _Roxas, who had been holding two ice-creams, handed one to Xion. "Here you go."_

 _Xion took the bar, examining it carefully. Giving Roxas a confused look._

 _"Well, go on, try it."_

 _…" She said, looking between Roxas and the ice-cream, as if not sure what to think of either._

 _"This is Axel's favorite." Roxas told her._

 _"Sounds like yours, too." Xion said, with a smile._

 _They had always smiled, here. After all._

 _"Yeah." Roxas agreed._

 _..."Then, he brought me some ice-cream again. Said it was the 'icing on the cake'._

 _Except there was no cake involved, just ice-cream. That didn't make sense._

 _Xion nodded. "Like you did for me."_

 _Roxas nodded back. "Yeah."_

 _"...Friends..." Xion said, looking sadly, at the frozen treat. "Do you think... we could be friends?"_

 _"When Axel gets back, let's ask him. All of us can have ice-cream, together._

Sora walked through the doors, into the Train Station, and-

walked out, on the top of the Clock Tower.

Sora looked back, somewhat shocked at the spacial distortions. Surprise quickly fading to awe, as he saw the red sky, and the setting sun. You could see the whole town, up here. "Wow."

He smirked (a reminisce of a certain Nobody of his), as he walked over to the ledge. Taking a seat on the edge, feet dangling on the air. Hearing the rustles of the wind.

"Huh?" Sora wondered, aloud, finding a marble on the (nonexistent) seat beside him, and picking it up. "This is a piece from the Struggle Trophy."

"Roxas."

Sora looked over (it was weird, that Roxas was seeming more and more like his real name, but it felt also natural) to see Olette, Hayner and Pence, sitting beside him. Each holding up their piece of the Trophy, up into the air, the marbles glistening in the sunlight.

"Roxas." Xion asked, on his other side. Holding out an ice-cream, with a smile.

Sora felt himself smile, as he took the offered treat.

"Ever wonder," Axel started, on his right. Feeling so normal, that Sora didn't even question the unexpected appearance. "why the sun sets red?"

Sora paused, looking as his friend, attentively.

"Light is made up of all different colors. And out of all different colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, Know-It-All." Sora teased, with a smile. Playfully elbowing the other Nobody.

Axel gave a thumbs up...and they both laughed.

 _Days watching the sunset, after a successful mission. Laughing over ice-cream._

 _"Today makes two-hundred and fifty-five."_

 _"What's that about?"_

 _"It's been that many days." Roxas stated. "Since I joined the Organization."_

 _"So, you got the number memorized?"_

 _"C'mon, Axel's waiting." Roxas told Xion, with a smile._

 _"Okay."_

 _Sometimes, Axel explained things. Like how the sun sets red, and what friends are._

 _"What's up?" Axel asked._

 _"Do you know what love is?"_

 _Axel looked at Roxas with wide eyes, in shock. "S'cuse me?!"_

 _"I found out that love is powerful."_

 _"It is. But we'll never experience it."_

 _"What past?" Roxas asked._

 _"You remember your past, Axel?" Xion asked, with wide eyes._

 _"That's one of the things that makes the Organization special. We remember who we were."_

 _"I don't."_

 _"Me neither."_

 _"Well, maybe that, is what makes you unique."_

 _"I don't even know why we're doing this." Roxas said, sadly, one day._

 _"Sure you do. We have to finish Kingdom Hearts." Axel said, not realizing the question._

 _"Yeah, but what is it?" Roxas didn't know. Not why he should care, clinical explanation didn't matter, anymore._

 _Xion looked over, worried. "It's where the hearts we collect go."_

 _"We might get hearts of our own." Axel added._

 _"Yeah, but what do we need with it?" Roxas asked, confused. "Why is a heart so important? Don't you ever stop and wonder? We're fighting for something we don't know about."_

 _"Well... That's why we're doing this. To see what its about." Axel explained, thoughtfully.  
_

 _Sometimes, they teased each other, and joked. Talking about nothing in particular._

 _"I don't even remember my first week as a Nobody."_

 _"That's not saying much-you have trouble remembering five seconds ago." Axel retorted_

 _On some days, all three of them made it to the Clock Tower._

 _"Roxas, I meet up with you two every day, for ice-cream, right? Why would I do that?" Axel asked, as they stood by Xion's bedside. "I mean, I don't need to go out of my way, right?"_

 _"I guess not."_

 _"You wanna know why? Because your my Best-Friends. The three of us... we're inseparable. Got it memorized. Best-Friends are willing to deal with complications."_

 _"Yeah...You said it!" Roxas agreed._

 _"Heh hheh..." Xion chuckled, in her bed. Letting them know she had woken up. "Thanks, Axel. Your so sweet."_  
 _Some days, only two._

 _"Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked, fiddling with his ice-cream stick._

 _Axel was leaning on the floor, with his arms crossed. Looking at the sky._

 _..."Guess Axels not coming today." Xion noted._

 _"Yeah."_

 _A few times, someone was there all by themselves._

 _"Where are they?" Roxas asked, as he finished his ice-cream all alone._

 _They talked about what happened that day._

 _"Another successful day?" Axel asked them._

 _"Of course." Roxas said confidently, as if insulted it could be anything but successful. "Where'd they send you?"_

 _"The place you guys hit yesterday."_

 _"The castle with the talking candelabra?" Xion asked._

 _Xion loved seashells. When Roxas fell asleep(coma) she put one by his pillow, every day. So when she fell asleep, Roxas did the same._

 _They ate so much ice-cream, but Roxas didn't care about the flavor. It tasted like friendship, and laughter, and long conversations after work._

 _"This should be fun, huh?" Xion said, with a smile at her two friends._

 _"Yeah, I think this is my first three-man mission." Roxas added._

 _"Just don't push yourself." Axel said to Xion, nonchalant, with a smile, but they both could hear his hidden concern._

 _..." Love is something special between two people." Axel tried to explain._

 _"Like friends?"_

 _"Well, yeah, you care about friends. - That's not what I'm talking about."_

 _"So... a step above friends?"_

 _"Yes-No. There's no 'steps'!"_

 _"I don't get it." Roxas admitted, still confused._

 _Axel looking at him, with a smirk. That mischievous grin, as he tapped his forehead. "Got it memorized?"_

 _"Roxas." Xion said, with a smile. That told of her care. The warmth (love) in her eyes, that was meant for him._

 _Memory after memory. Day after day. Swirled into Sora's mind._

Until finally, Sora couldn't take it anymore and screamed. "Aughhhhhhh!"

Slipping, Sora felt himself trip over the ledge. The overwhelming part of the memories vanishing, into a slow, distant, feeling. Like walking under-water. Falling...

...Falling...

Falling...

...He crashed into the stone of Station Heights. With a loud thump, sounding both like hitting brick at high speed, and like cannon-balling into the ocean.


	4. Chapter 3: Twilight Town, Part 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Part 2**

The world moved on.

People going to, and fro. This way, and that. The sky never changed, but-it was Twilight Town, it was always red. Time passed by.

It changed. Curving, the colors swirling in a way that betrayed its unreality.

Sora groaned, slowly waking up. Clutching his head, which was pounding like crazy. Every inch of his body aching. As if the day wasn't bad enough.

Then, someone was helping him stand. Despite the ringing in his ear, and sluggish, disjointed thoughts (possibly, that he did notice someone THERE a second earlier, but that was expected, somehow).

"Huh?" Sora asked, somewhat noticing his helper, now.

A man in a black-coat, whose image kept flickering between a hooded face, Riku, and Ansem.

"My head hurts." Sora muttered. So, so much.

 _Working to save up some munny, so they could go to the beach. Hayner, Pence and Olette were counting on him! Mail Delivery was so fun, even it took a few tries before he could get a perfect run. Grandstanding was okay, but it being a job sucked the fun out of it._

 _Roxas in a black-coat, playing Grandstand. With Olette, Hayner, and Pence cheering. Nice to be included, even if this was the first time talking with them._

 _Bee extermination hurt, and was a nucence besides. But the woman was nice, and it felt good to help (like being useful). Pounding junk was weird (and was that technically littering?)._

 _"Let's see." Roxas said, digging into his pockets, and then showing the group what he had earned. "Just this."_

 _Hayner gave a thumbs up. "Whoa, Roxas! That's awesome!"_

 _"Nice work, everyone." Olette congratulated. Hiding the groups pooled resources like a suprise. "Added to what we started with, we now have..." She paused, dramatically, bringing out her orange coin-purse from behind her back._

 _(That the King had given him. Identical to Olette's wallet, offering evidence to the simulated Town theory.)_

 _"Tada! 5000 munny!"_

 _Falling to the ground, and being roughly jerked to his feet._

 _Getting to the counter, only to find their munny was gone. Patting himself down, trying to find it._

 _"Say no more, Namine." The Thief ordered, pulling her to her feet. Just when she was about to explain... "It's best he doesn't know the truth."_

 _Frustration. Anger. Rightous indignation._

 _"Your that pick-pocket!"_

 _Being shoved into a Corridor._

 _Riku turning to Ansem, in a burst of Darkness._

"R-Riku?" Sora sputtered, clutching his head. Turning around, to see the figure was gone. Stumbling, as his head pounded in pain and confusion.

 _"Roxas! To the mansion!" DIZ's voice boomed._ And, for a moment, Sora wasn't just hearing. _He was Roxas, remembering._

"The Mansion?" Sora asked aloud, struggling to remain standing, as his feet swayed unsteadily. "C-Could something there, tell me whats going on?"

Then, he was standing in the Woods, on the other side of the Twilight Town. The hole in the wall, leading to Tran Common, at his back.

With no travel time.

Nightmare-Dusk rushing toward him.

Shaking his head, as if to clear it, Sora stepped forward with a determine expression. Roxas flashing over him, as he summoned his keyblade, with a back-handed grip.

Slicing through the monsters, as he ran passed.

 **The Old Mansion**

Sora walked out of the woods, looking around.

The gate to the Old Mansion stood closed. Locked. Big, and tall, and glowing a light blue, in-between bits of frozen ice. Creating a surreal scene of solid ice, while everything else was its normal temperature, grass and all.

"Huh?" Sora asked himself, the urgency replaced by curiosity, as he reached out to touched the icy metal, and...

 _"You seek answers."_

 _Sora (was he Sora? he felt so different) had watched his body build itself from Nothing hours ago. In this very spot. He hadn't felt like moving (or anything at all, really), so he hadn't-didn't. Just stood in that one spot, with no intention of moving anytime soon. Until this guy in the black-coat came by, and started asking questions._

 _Was he Sora? He didn't feel like Sora- but he didn't feel like anything at all. He remembered being Sora. But, honestly- how different would it be, to just have Sora's memories and not be Sora?_

 _"You feel nothing."_

 _Normally, he would've gotten bored, or tired of standing. Then moved on to some other activity. As it was, he felt nothing at all. Indefinitely doing Nothing._

 _Oh, he could move (had tried earlier, after he had just formed, and had yet to realize the no-feeling aspect). But, what was the point? He had no drive. Literally, not just a saying the kids on the Island had when he wanted to sleep all day (and wouldn't they be surprised Sora could be any lazier)._

 _He had done this. Gave his heart, to save Kairi, and ended up like this. Whatever this was, it couldn't have been any worse than living without her (but it had been, at the time. He remembered a deep, gut-wrenching feel at the thought of her loss). Not that he would blame her, this was all his own stupidity. Well, one thing was for sure, he wouldn't risk his life for Kairi again. Might protect her, if it was convent (because he still cared, even if it was a dull, vague fondness, now). Nothing moved past the apathy._

 _"I can give you a purpose."_

 _Well. If nothing else, that would prevent him from staring at a bush all day. Which, was necessary, because he was fairly sure he would need to eat or sleep, eventually ( he was not entirely sure, because- staring at a bush all day, and created from Nothing- but it was a reasonable guess)._

 _It so strange, feeling Nothing. Both the element, and the Apathy. A gaping hole, in his sense of self. As if he were no longer human. The Darkness, which was so close, and so far. The Light, no longer the comforting ally it had been, but now something subtlety different (something HIS- and that was so weird). That he hadn't even realized was a constant presence underneath his skin, until it mutated, and mixed with THAT. He was empty. Numb. So, so empty- anything to end the nothingness was worth it- had to be, because this felt so terrible, and strange._

 _The man made a hitting motion, on the thin air, sweeping it away. Letters, that spelled out his name (Sora, appearing in the motions wake. Translucent and floating. Another motion, and they were spinning. Round and round, soon too fast for Sora to keep track of..._

 _Then, suddenly stopped. The letters, revealing themselves to be shuffled, scattered everywhere. Slowly, spreading out, fluttering up, or down, into a single, uniform line, to spell out..._

 _"Roxas." What once was, mentally, Sora, whispered._

 _It made sense (was perfect). Both Sora, and Not-Sora, just like him._

 _"That is right." The man, who was probably Ansem (he couldn't bring himself to care, either way), said pleased. "The new you."_

 _Roxas would forget it, later. Because he wasn't Roxas-Axel's Best-Friend yet. He was Roxas-that was almost Sora. That remembered,_ _th_ _at_ _just needed a heart, but was ultimately Sora. Then, Kairi brought him back, and the memories disappeared one after the other. Sora woke up, to Kairi- he didn't remember._

 _But, alot of stuff was happening, and it was hard to remember a memory without emotion, one couldn't feel interest or fear. Then Namine started messing with them, and-well- is it any surprise that little memory got lost? Somewhere._

 _And all that was left was... Roxas._

Sora left the memory, collapsed on the ground, and gasping for breath.

Then noticed the gate was open, invitingly.

"Well." Sora started, after catching his breath. "I guess I can't go back."

Taking a deep breath, and trying to stop the shaking, hollow feeling in his chest, he took a step through the gate.

Then the gate closed, behind him.

Sora looked back at the now closed gate, locking him into the mansion courtyard. Then laughed, unsteadily.

 **The Foyer**

Sora walked into the Foyer. Pausing, to take a look at the ruined interior.

The after-image of a certain Nobody (that was him, and not) passed by. Fighting, and dispersing the low-level Nobodies in the room.

Sora watch, in rememberance.

Everything was old. Objects broken, statues smashed, like the Dinning Room table. A twisted purple and red glow, covered half of the walls, and a good portion of the room. Still recognizable, but it had went through some major changes. It felt _angry, and urgent, and ominous- the sense of time running out._

Sora slowly walked, his body moving of its own accord. Slowly climbing the stairs, and into one of the upper floor doors.

It was a white room, most of the room decorated with crayon drawings. With a huge window, covering most of the outside wall.

 _Namine's Room._

 _Memories of Namine, of DIZ interrupting, stopping her._

Sora cringed, stumbling into the room. The door closing with a dull thud.

 _Memories of another white room._

 _"You belong in Darkness." DIZ had said, proudly-triumphant, and withoout compassion. "I need someone to travel about the Realm of Light, and DESTROY Organization 13."_

 _DIZ laughing at his own words. "And if I'm a servant, your a tool, at best."_

 _"Is that a joke?" Roxas asked, incensed._

 _Roxas slashing through the projection of DIZ. Over and over again-at least it shut him up. The rising anger and desperation with every strike._

It hurt, but not in the _Not-Me_ way, it had earlier. Now, it was just too-much-information and _I-can't-think-straight-like-this_ way. Which was much more confusing, but somehow more tolerable.

He was Sora. He was Roxas.

"Sora, Roxas." A voice said.

And Sora realized, he was sitting down, at the table, across from Namine. Who wore a white version of Kairi's dress. Which sort of reminded him of a Dusk.

She was smiling that sad, but comforting smile, that was far too knowing. As always.

"Namine!"

"Sora." Namine greeted. "It's nice to see you, again."

It felt so good, to be called his actually name, after a day of being seen as Roxas. Like someone seeing the real him, for the first time. Grounding, in a way.

"Who am I? Sora?" Sora asked, he didn't feel like himself. "Or Roxas?"

 _"Who am I?" Sora had asked her. "Roxas? Or Sora."_

"You are still you, Sora." Namine smiled, sad and knowingly. "And now, your Roxas, too."

"This is the Sleeping Worlds?" Sora asked. "Right?"

Namine nodded. "You see, I'm not really here." She explained, placing a hand on her chest, in emphise. "I'm a Dream. And like everything in this world, based on Roxas' memories."

"I was in Darkness-" Sora disjointed started...

 _Darkness. Cold, dark and coiling dragging him under. Xehanort's smirk, as he weakly struggled._

… confused. "-Xemnas-"

"When you and Roxas merged, you weren't truly one person." Namine explained. "Roxas' may have given you his memories, and you may have felt his heart-but you weren't him."

"Roxas' is his own person." Sora muttered confidently.

"This world was created for a purpose, to bring you closer to Roxas."

"Created?" Sora asked. "Who created it?"

Namine shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Sora asked, his anger rising. "Why?! What is going on?! I don't know who I am anymore- and its their fault!" Whoever it was' fault!

The anger wasn't a memory, but it wasn't like Sora. It was Roxas- angry at whoever was doing this, at the mindgames, that made him question his identity. Roxas' emotions, fierce... but this wasn't Roxas...

It was Sora's.

"I'm sorry."

That got his attention. "Don't be, its not your fault." Sora told her. "So...how do I get out of here?"

"That's the easy part." Namine said, with a smile, as she started to fade.

"Namine?!" Sora asked, standing up, in alarm.

"You reach the end of the Dream." Namine finished, unsurprised, as she disappeared, completely.

Sora ran to her seat.

"Your Sora." Namine's disembodied voice rang, throughout the room. "That will never change."

Namine.

There would be no more answers, here. Not then, and not now.

He had lost the one source of stability he'd found in this place.

She hadn't even been real, and he already missed her.

Stumbled, he tried using the table to steady himself. Just barely managing not to fall on the floor, when another wave of memories hit.

 _"This is goodbye." Namine said quickly. Hesitantly, and tired. Nervously fiddling with her hands, behind her back._

 _"Goodbye?" Sora questioned, with a smile. "No, not goodbye. When I wake up, I'll find you. And then, there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Namine."_

 _"I promise."_

 _That wasn't the last time he said that, either._

 _"I got a message for you." He said._

 _He knew he wasn't the real Sora. Just data, given the form of Sora. Still, that didn't make him any less of a person. Any less real._

 _This Namine wasn't the real Namine either. But she was here, real, and looking right at him. With eyes that made his heart flutter, in ways he hadn't felt before. He remembered feeling this way about Kairi, yes, but that was just memories. He hadn't seen Kairi in person, not really. Not since the Keyblade, and anytime before that was just data. He'd seen Riku, yes, and all the other kids from the Island, but not Kairi. So in a sense, he'd never met her._

 _"Thank you." He said, with a smile._

 _"I'm sorry." Xion said, looking down at her ice cream with a frown._

 _"Don't be." Sora told her, with a comforting smile. "I'm choosing to help you, because we're friends."_

 _Xion smiling, not quite happy, but real. "Thank you, Roxas."_

Sora blinked, as he looked around the room, out of the memories. Still shievering, he walked over

opened the door, giving Namine's Room one last looking over.

"Namine." Sora whispered, voice breaking. "Thank you."

 **Library**

"I can't just wander around forever." Sora said, stepping into the library, and looking along the book shelves. "There's gotta be a clue, somewhere."

He took out a book, and leafed through the pages, then placed it back on the shelf.

"Namine said to reach the end of a Dream." Sora repeated, as he looked around. "What could that be? Is it somewhere in this mansion?"

That was a good assumption, given the closed gate, that locked him in the mansion.

The gargoyle statues all faced down, as if looking at something in the floor.

"The end of a dream." Sora thought. "And if this place is Roxas' memories... where would the memories end?"

 _"Sora." Roxas said, sadly. "It looks like my vacation is...over."_

"That one room, where me, Donald and Goofy were asleep." Sora answered himself, determinedly. "But... how do I get there?" He stared at the floor, inquisitorially.

He didn't remember there being a floor here. Not before.

Suddenly, the floor lit up with light, and disappeared. Revealing a computerized room underneath.

"Oh. That's right." Sora replied, the memory of _Roxas drawling the picture. A similar scene, where the floor seemed to glow white, and open up._

Sora jumped off the ledge, onto the metal floor, and walked through the doorway.

 **Computer Room**

Sora walked in, his footsteps echoing with Roxas' as he entered the room. Crossing a strange vent, that made his head ache, as he went to the computer.

It wasn't as sophisticated as the ones in Ansems lab, but it was very complicated compared to the other machines he'd seen. Multiple monitors surronded the keyboard. And he could barely make out his own outline on the right frame... the rest were such a mess combined with bright screens.

That was when his headache got worse.

"Augh." He clutched his head, as he slowly collapsed. Cringing in pain. "Auh...Ahh!"

 _He (Roxas) was fighting Riku._

 _ **Flash.**_

 _Riku was defeated, at his feet._

 _"Why?" Riku asked, and at first Roxas thought he was actually asking something personal and serious. "Why do you have the keyblade?!"_

 _And it made him feel so terrible. Targeting his self worth- the reason why he left the organization to begin with- and HER._

 _"Shut up!" He didn't mean it. He was just angry._

 _He missed her (Who he couldn't name). He loved her (if h_ e kne _w what love was). She was his best friend (Sister, he would have thought, if he had learned the word)._

 _And every second, his memory of HER faded away unnaturally fast._

 _It was his-Riku's- fault! (Her choice.) She was decieved! (She knew what she was doing, possibly more than himself.) He hated the Imposter/Riku for this! (He could never blame her, not for this, not ever, but Riku was a different story.)_

 _And some part of him (Sora) loved this stranger (brother and best friend) infrount of him. Thought this was just a spar, or another fight to burn off steam. Some part of him stated that it was complicated (because part of him remembered Riku as a sorta- betrayer. And Sora could forgive that, but Roxas sure couldn't. Not the way it was), but beating the guy until the world made sense again was a good option._

 _(All this would be so much simpler if he knew what these emotions were. If he could express them in a healthy way. But he didn't- so this fight, actually, the whole day- was so very, very confusing and frustrating, and he could hardly think straight. The knowledge might not have done much- grief/not-grief was also playing apart here, but it also could've made a difference.)_

 _So he attacked the downed Riku again- He'd make Riku pay (just like he hurt her)!_

 _ **Flash**._

 _Then Riku was Ansem again. (Not that Roxas really knew who Ansem was at that point, but Sora's old enemy was faguely familiar._

 _ **Flash**_

 _Riku (as Ansem) and Diz had him on that vent/machine he'd passed earlier. Talking about how Roxas had to GO, and Riku wasn't objecting, which HURT, for reasons he didn't understand (because of he was his Best-Friend)._

 _Everything faded._

And Sora woke up, on the floor. Shaking, with dry heaves.

That. That.

"Riku..." Sora muttered, sadly, slowly standing up. Trying not to shake too badly. Placing his hand over his heart, as if looking inside. "...how could you?"

Riku had destroyed Roxas.

"I... I thought." Sora began, thinking aloud to himself. "I don't know what I thought. But I believed... Riku would never do that."

But... Riku had done a lot of questionable things. Working with the Heartless. Kidnapping Pinocchio, the Princesses... During his second adventure, Sora had mistaken him several times as Organization 13.

"That's different." Sora tried to convince himself. "Even working for Malificent, Riku never **hurt** anyone."

Had there been close calls? Yes, that time Sora was poisoned came to mind. Helping villains in their evil deed? Yes. Never personally, though. Was Riku ever actually going to do something? Sora hadn't ever believed that, but...

"No. No. No. Riku could never do that!" Sora denied repeated. Like a mantra. Pacing the room.

Then he chaught sight of the machine.

The computer had always seemed creepy. Now it had a different meaning, something more sinister and malevolent.

Suddenly, the image was replaced by the wrecked version of the machine he'd seen in the real Twilight Town, then back to normal.

"I shouldn't..." Sora told himself, unconvincingly. "I'm not Roxas- not really- I'm SORA. And Sora doesn't destroy computers just because I'm angry-no matter what they do." And shouldn't that have tipped Riku and Diz off- that Roxas wasn't JUST a nobody. "What would Riku say, if you lost your temper like-" Sora's expressions darkened, as he thought about his bestfriend. "Riku did this! To Roxas and HER!" He ranted, summoning his keyblade, slashing into the monitors. And, less importantly, but so much more emotionally- "To ME!" Venting his anger, over and over again on the computers. "I TRUSTED you!"

 **Basement Hall**

(The room where Roxas and Axel fought.)

Sora steped off of the stairs, into the Basement Halls.

"Stop right there, Riku." Sora demanded, aprouching the cloaked figure.

"So you remember, Roxas." Ansem stated, emotionless, as he steped out of the Dark Corridor.

Sora didn't even care about the name (and maybe it was more true now than he could admit)- he was to angry about more important matters. "How dare you!" Sora accused, lashing out at thin air, in fury. "You-" He couldn't even articulate everything he wanted to say- even to this version of Riku.

"What?" Ansem asked, somewhat amused-as if this was a JOKE.

"How could you think I wanted THIS?!"

That brought Riku down to square. "Roxas?"

"This isn't Roxas, anymore." Namine explained. And yes, it was alarming that he hadn't seen her before. That she spontaneously appeared, without warning in order to add to the conversation, but Sora honestly didn't care about at the moment.

"Sora?" Riku asked, in awe, walking over.

Sora hesitently nodded at his name. But as Riku got closer- "Get away from me!" Sora rejected, steping back. "You know what- I don't even CARE that you look like Ansem!" He'd never really cared about that- only what it meant for Riku. "I care that you THOUGHT I would want you to sacrofice someone for me!"

That's what hurt the most, after all. That Roxas (and her) were used to wake him. That someone else got hurt because of him- he never wanted that. Roxas deserved better, even though Sora couldn't quite tell the difference between them anymore. Had been, in a weird way, sacrificed to wake himself up. She deserved better. That RIKU- his best-friend, did that...

Riku, however, didn't seem to understand that. "Roxas- is a Nobody-"

"He's a person!" Sora yelled. "With his own thoughts and emotions- and everyone saying otherwise is listening to Diz or Xemnas! Why are you listening to a Word they say!"

"I...It was for you, Sora!"

"I don't care!" Sora said, summoning his keyblade and throwing himself at his old friend in attacking.

"Sora!" Namine exclaimed, preparing to say something.

"Not now, Namine." Sora told her. Causing Namine to disappear as quickly as she had appeared, no warning.

Memory-Riku didn't even defend himself, as Sora attacked.

Then, sudden, Riku was Axel.

"Burn! Baby, **burn**!" Axel yelled, throwing his chakrams. Fire filling the room.

"We're best-friends, right?" Sora asked. He sort of felt it was the truth, but he was still having trouble believing.

"Y-You remember?" Axel asked, surprised and trying to hide his excitement. (To another, he might have even succeeded, but some part of Roxas **did** remember) "But, yeah sure, I gotta make sure and all... Whats are Bosses name?"

Silence.

Axel slumped, _disappointed_ , and almost _depressed_. "You real _ly don't_ remember..."

"Remem _ber me_ now?" Axel _asked_ , vindi _ctively, as h_ e made _another_ slash with _his Ch_ akrams.

"Sorry." Sora muttered, trying not to wince. He really, really, didn't need to be distracted right now. Even as he caught the slash with his keyblades. Then, spared a glance to realize that, instead of the Kingdom Key, he was dual-wielding Oath Keeper and Oblivion.

"Don't _worry_." Axel chid _ed, his to_ ne in direct odds with his _words_. "I'll ma _ke it all_ better."

"Your _too_ late!" _Axel_ growled, _angerly_. A barr _ier sett_ ing arou _nd th_ e room, _as Axe_ l summoned _his chakr_ ams.

Axel drop _ping hi_ s chakra _ms, which_ dismissed _themselves_. Falling to the _ground_ , in defeat.

It was... _sad_.

 _(He missed Axel, and Her. So badly. even if he didn't know it.)_

Seeing _Axel_ , so defe _ated, and_ broken, _hurt_.

"Let's _meet_ again, in _the next_ life." Axel said, _sadly_.

"Sure." Sora resolved, with a smile.

"Silly. _Just_ 'cause _you_ have a _next life..."_ A Corridor _appearing_ behind Axel, _who then_ disappeared.

 **Basement Corridor- Pod Room**

This was nothing like last time.

The normally white walls, were laic purple, and oozing Darkness. A sense of helplessness, and overwhelming despair filled the room. Resignation. Hope and fear. So many, many emotions, that couldn't

"At _last_ , the Keyblade's _chosen_ one." DIZ said, _appearing_ in a swirl of _ones_ and zeros.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Roxas?" Sora asked, angrily.

At the same time a siloette asked "Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"

"To _half_ of Sora, of _course_. You reside in _darkness_. What I need is _someone_ who can move _about_ the realm of _light and_ destroy _Organization_ XIII."

"I am a _servant_ of the world." DIZ _laughed_ "And if I'm a _servant_ , then you should _consider_ yourself a tool, at _best_."

"Was _that_... Was that _supposed_ to be a joke?" Sora/Roxas asked, _indignant_. Oath Keeper _and Oblivion_ forming in his hands, even before the _thoughts_ solifies. " 'Cause I'm _not laughin_ g!"

They ran up to DiZ and striking through him. The Keyblade _dissolving_ the (hologram?) in a _wave_ of ones and _zeros_.

"My _apologies_. This is only a _data-based_ projection." Diz _mocked_.

" _Augh_!" Sora screams in _anger, and futilely_ striking DiZ repeatedly.

They _paused_ , trying to regain their _breath_.

" _I h_ ate y _ou_ so _mu_ ch..."

"Y _ou s_ hould _share_ so _me of_ that _hatred_ with Rox _as. He's_ far too _nice_ for his own good."

" _No!_ My _he_ ar _t b_ elo _ng_ s to _me_!"

 _The capsule glows._

 _The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal..._

"Roxas…"

" _You'_ re lu _cky."_ Roxas said, his voice echoing across the room. "Lo _oks li_ ke _my_ summer _vacation_ is...ov _er._ "

"Roxas..." Sora said, sadly.

Suddenly, darkness covered the pod. Roxas limbs turning black, as he opened a yellow eye. Quickly noting Sora, the Heartless jumped down to the floor, and summoned two black keyblades, waffling with darkness.

Sora got ready to fight.

He won.

The darkness faded, revealing a collapsed Roxas.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, dismissing his keyblade, and running over. Checking the unconscious Nobody for any sign of injury. "You should be alright now. I...I know yoou can't hear me, but... I'm sorry. For Riku, for everything."

"It wasn't your fault, Sora." Roxas' voice sounded, around the room.

And it sounded different. No longer so depressed or hurt, but... forgiving. Healing.

Roxas glowed, a beam of light leaving the body. To hit the empty air, where a keyhole formed.

Sora summoned his keyblade.

The sound of a lock closing.

Everything faded to Light.

 **Unknown**

 **Heh. So this is Light's Keyblade. So pitiful, so WEAK.** The strange voice stated, disdainfully. **Look at Lights Keyblade, and see it WEEP. The slightest pressure, and he collapses...**

 _Be patient. This is only the first trial, and the Hero has risen to the occasion, before._

 **Yes, in the Light. With all it's splendor, and fate. Take that away, and what is he?**

 _A hero._

 **How can he hope to withstand the Darkness? To take his own fate, and do as He sees fit. For better, or for worse.**

 _Well, listening to us is hardly avoiding fate._

 **No, but it is a start.**

 _What is fate, if not us? Dear, Sister?_

 **Preview**

Tsuna had an elbow on the desk, looking at the papers, with a sad smile.

"Can't believe I actually miss the paperwork." Tsuna muttered, as he looked between the two huge stacks of office work. Rubbing the orange-Unverse symbol, on the back of his palm, with remembrance.

"Gao?" A tiny voice meowed, jumping on the table, and spilling the papers all over the floor.

A sort of warped impression of a miniature lion. Small and cute, with cartoonish disportions. With half an Unverse symbol, the other half a Spirit symbol, stuck together in obvious mish-mash, on his back.

"It's nothing, Natsu." Tsuna replied, without pause about the mess. His hand passing harmlessly through the fire of the feline's mane.

"Gao." Natsu whined.

Tsuna stood up, picking up Natsu, as he walked over to the window. Where bullets punched into the glass, only to be redirected back at the shooter (it was specially made by Vongola, after all).

Outside, the streets of Italy looked terrible. Buildings crumbling, and on fire. Roads sinking into polluted waters of the channels. Heartless, Nobodies, and Nightmares flooded the roads, adding to the violent array of criminals, lost to reason, amid their worst fear, pain, anger, or some combination thereof.

Suddenly, the sun was replaced by the moon-no sunset or any inbetween, and it was night. Again... Well. It wasn't like Tsuna ever used the sky, anymore.

"I...I feel so alone." Tsuna confided, trying his best not to feel. "Your the only one I can trust, anymore, Natsu."

"Gao!" Natsu responded, loud but tiredly.

"I do like you, Natsu." Tsuna soothed, interpreting the noise. "Your the only one I can talk to. Truely." Tsuna explained, his voice cracking, sounding so pained. "...And...I miss them, Natsu."

"Gao." Natsu sounded, sadly.

"I...I wish I could help them." Tsuna said, not hearing him. "Help everyone. Our Friends. The World."

Natsu gave him a big lick, on the face. "Gao! Gao!"

Tsuna laughed, trying and failing to smile, as he hugged the feline. "Thanks, Natsu.

OOO

 **Notes: Because I REALLY want to see Sora confront Riku about Roxas/Xion...Can you tell?**

 **Next Worlds**

Neo Italy (from KHR)

Isle of the Lost (Descendants)

La Paris (-Los Clotches)

Radiant Guarden

Moors (from Malificent movie)

 **Thanks everyone, for the reviews! It's appreciated.**

 **To answer some of your questions. Yes, American McGee's Alice is on the table. I haven't quite sorted everything out, but it is a thought. Power Rangers Ninja is not an option, because I'm not familiar with the series.**


	5. Chapter 4: Neo Italy, Part 1

**Hero of Darkness**  
 **Chapter 3: Neo Italy**  
 **Part 1**

Outside the window, the sky exploded in light. Like a flash-bomb. Before fadding out, into the usual darkness.

"You feel that?" Tsuna asked Natsu.

"Gao! Gao!" Natsu chirped, excitedly. Jumping out of Tsuna's arms, and running to the window. Leaning on the glass, with his paws on the window.

Tsuna chuckled at his summons enthusiasm. Before looking out the window. "What is.. Is that?"

This feeling... Then, he gave a sad smile, placing a hand over his non-existent heart.

Tsuna smiled. For real this time. With an expression that was almost hope. "The Keyblade..."

OOO

The Darkness faded, and Sora was, once again, unconcious on the street.

He woke up. Slowly stretching out his stiff joints. Trying to ignore the unsettling voice in his mind, as feelings returned to his stiff limbs.

"Another world." Sora noted to himself, looking around. "How did I get here?"

Indeed, this wasn't anywhere in Twilight Town. Though, granted Sora hadn't explored the place as much as his Nobody, and hadn't resieved all of Roxas' memories. So, it could very well be on the same world, like with the Mysterious Tower. Still, Sora had a feeling...

The street pavement was ripped, and cracked, creating spiderwebs. On one side of the road, was houses, on the other side, a water cannel Ruined, and crumbling buildings lined the streets. Plenty on fire, despite the availability of water. Water which sloshed angrily, and looked a toxic shade of green, and rippling with splotches of red. Lamps decorated the houses, and the edge of the waters, lighting up the darkly lit night sky.

Despite the fact that it was night, there were no stars, only the brightness of city life, and the full moon.

"I haven't been here, before." Sora thought aloud. Then shivered. "It looks... so dark."

Dark.

That's right; Twilight Town. Roxas.

"Is this more of Roxas' memories?" Sora asked, thoughtfully, crossing his arms. Then shivered, as the thought sunk in. "Hopefully not. Could this be something else?"

Hopefully, that mess was over.

Riku.

"Riku." Sora whispered, through tears. "Riku... I... I don't know how to feel."

Then, Sora summoned his Keyblade, and barrel appearing behind him, that he slashed into. Hitting the object with all his might.

"I hate him!" Sora snarled. Instantly going back to his Command Deck, "Firage! Salvation! Triple Plasma!"

It was starting to show some wear.

Again, and again.

OOO

"Ahhh! Help!"

Sora looked over.

The voice came from a burning building. The flames burning brightly in the night, as people ran away screaming.

'Why didn't I notice that?' Sora asked himself. Yes, he was fairly distracted, recovering from Twilight Town, just waking up. Still, people screaming and rioting infrount of a burning building was fairly noticeable. He shook his head, as if clearing away a fog. With much more panic, and urgency. 'I gotta help them!"

So, running over to the panicked crowd.

"Hey, can I help?" Sora asked.

The person looked over. Showing only slight suprise, and panic, then... ran straight through him.

OOO

 _Walking out of the Usual Spot._

 _"Man, I did not sleep a wink, last night." Roxas said, walking over to the group. Only to notice his friends weren't noticing him. "Hey?"_

 _Grabbing their shoulder, only... His hand went right through._

OOO

Sora fell to the ground. Disoriented and confused.

He stood up, looking to another stranger, and waved his hand through.

"Wha?... I'm still in the dream." Sora noted, feeling something inside him fall apart and scream.

It was then, everything crashed down on him. Collapsed into the pavement.

Just a dream? More like a nightmare.

"What more do you want from me!" Sora yelled, through the tears. And he was crying...

How again? Everything felt so disconnected, like...

Roxas.

"No." Sora muttered quietly. Then louder, more resigned and denying. "No. No! NO! That is not me! I'm Sora!"

"Are you sure?" A voice said, behind him. With a hand on his shoulder.

That Sora recognized.

" _It's nice to meet you, Roxas." The blond girl said, with a smile._

Sora immediately turned around. "Namine!"

But no one was there.

"No." Sora whispered, looking around. "No. No! No! **No!** "

OOO

Buildings lined the streets, on both sides, up to the intersection.

Sora walked across the street, looking around at the buildings. The people, who cringed away from each other. It was... strange.

Then, a paper floated down, ontop of his head.

"Hey." Sora said, unfolding the letter, to read.

 **Vongola Report: Apocalypse**

 **Everything is gone.**

 **Yuni and Byakuran. Reborn, and the rest of the Arcobaleno...**

 **My Guardians... I miss them, so much. The real them, not the twisted versions of themselves they are now. Since they fell, the Darkness wrapping around and inside their hearts.**

 **And I stand alone.**

 **Italy is in shambles. Everyone is trapped, in their own worst nightmare. Nightmares and Heartless roam the streets. This is a place where Darkness is real, and has won... the Light has fallen, the keyhole has been lost.** **No, this isn't Italy, anymore. This is a broken, ruined world, of Darkness and monsters. Where everyone is in a nightmare, and screaming inside. This is a new world, a darker Italy, that Darkness has taken. This is...**

 **Neo Italy.**

 **My Light is gone, the Darkness has taken my heart...**

 **I'm sorry, everyone.**

 **Yet, even in Darkness... I still rule.**

 **In this world of nightmares and blood, I wear the crown of Vongola.**

 **I do not hope for things to get better. The Light... whatever gods there are... have forsaken us. Is this the punishment for Vongola's sins? Even in the Light, we were a flawed people. Undeserving of redemption.**  
 **Still, there are innocent people. Even if there wasn't, no one deserve a world of blood, like this. Not even the worst mafaiso. Who will save them? Us? I wish I could, but my Light is gone. My Will drained, and waning.**

 **So Light has given way to Darkness...**

 **All hope is lost... I wish... I wish... I'm so sorry...**

"Neo Italy." Sora read. "Is this... talking about this world?" Sora wondered, aloud. "And who wrote it? It doesn't sound like Ansem's report.

Then Sora noticed the tear running down his cheek.

"They sound so sad..." Sora noted, sadly.

 _He wasn't Sora, but he wasn't Roxas either._

 _OOO_

 _He had just finished writing the letter. Hopefully it would be helpful._

 _He wasn't sure why he felt the need. Who would visit a world trapped in the Realm of Darkness? Still, he could gleam the feeling of **Light** entering the world. Not now... __Someday._

 _Or whatever counted for days in a world without day. Or years in a realm without time._

 _OOO_

 _Italy, before the Darkness came._

 _Gondolas floated down the cannals. Streetlights shining down on the waters. Lighting the night._

 _There was a gunfight next door. As always. And it seemed like Hayato and Coyote were fighting. At least they weren't using Flames._

 _BOOM!_

 _Too late._

 _"Hahaha! Hayato sure is having fun. Right, Tsuna?" Takeshi said, with a laugh._

 _Tsuna groaned, slaming his head against the desk. Knocking a piles papers off._

 _He wouldn't trade this life, his **Family** , for anything... __Still, he wished they wouldn't be so... energetic..._

 _If only it could have been this way, forever..._

Sora was startled out of the memory.

"Herbivore." Growled the Heartless infrount of him. The Heartless symbol displayed on it's arms, on a white armband.

It looked more humanoid than most. About Sora's height, and almost human- except for the cracked, stone-like dark grey skin, and gargoyle wings.

It/he wore some sort of uniform, colored purple and black. Despite the sharp claws (both on his hands, and shoeless feet), it wielded two blunt objects, that Sora knew to be tonfa's.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed, summoning his keyblade in defense, as the streets cleared.

"Loud herbivore." It angrily growled. "I'm nothing like those dark-herbivores!"

"You can talk?!"

"For insulting a Carnivore, and disturbing the peace-" It continued, as if Sora hadn't spoken.

"I'm not disturb-disturb-"

It growled, threateningly. "Your jay-walking!"

Sora looked down, and- sure enough- he was on the pavement. The yellow lines, meant to direct pedestrian's, safely through trafic were a few feet away.

Sora nodded. Taking the needed step and a half to his right, so he was now on the designated walkway. "How's that?"

"...I'll bite you to death!" The Heartless growled, lunging at him with raised tonfa's.

"Bite to death! Bite to death!" A yellow, canary Heartless, that Sora hadn't seen before, sang. As it flew around the two.

 **Sora vs. Heartless: Cloudy Prefect and Dream Eater: HiTengu- Begin!**

 **OOO**

Sora was thrown to the ground, by another one of HiTengu's shockwaves. Meowa and Saddie dispersed back into Sora.

Sora stayed on the ground, keyblades raised defensively. Breathing heavily.

The gargoyle-human hybrid of shadows, looked on predatorily. A gleam in his purple eyes, that wasn't quite like a Heartless at all, as he glided to the ground. Wings folding up, in stationary poise. HiTengu circling like a vulture. "Hn. Sword omnivore?"

"Ready-" Sora huffed, between huge gulps of air. "-to-" huff "-do that-" huff-huff "-again."

The gargoyle Heartless smirked. "Rest, Light-Omnivore. You'll be Bitten to death later."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief, before collapsing into the dust, that was once a road.

Just for a couple seconds...

Then another.

Again.

Deep breaths.

"I better get going now." Sora said, standing up, again, mostly rested.

He was still confused, but it was time to get going.

OOO

Finally, Sora opened his eyes again.

He was in the middle of a green bubble. Floating. It shivered, lowering itself to the ground, before dispersing into dust.

"I better get going now." Sora said, standing up, again, well rested.

He was still confused, but it was time to get going.

OOO  
There was two pathways. Sora gave them both a look, before shrugging, and going to the right.

A wall of black ice, rose from the ground. Blocking the street, so he couldn't go back.

"Huh?" Sora asked, approaching the barrier. "I never seen this kind of barrier, before."

He pressed a hand on the barrier, only to flinch. It was more than just cold. It was arctic. So cold that it hurt.

OOO

"What is this place?" Sora asked, approaching the gate. Then, reading off the plaque. "Vongola Mansion. Is that...?"

It was a mansion, alright. As big as the courtyard of Disney Castle, if not the Emperors Courtyard in the Land of Dragons. Almost a castle. Just as foreign as the Notre Dame looked, only in a different way."

"Do you have an appointment?" A voice over the intercom croaked over the speaker. "Ah!"

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bad day at the office." The voice dismissed, though it sounded shakily. "Well, I just received confirmation from the Boss. Apparently, you are expected. Welcome."

A creak of gears, and the gates opened. Apparently automated.

"Uh, thanks." Sora responded, not quite sure what to make of it. On the one side, he could go in, and explore. On the other, it sounded like someone was waiting for him. "Should I be worried?"

No one answered. So Sora shrugged. Nothing for it. Stepping in... and immediately gasped. As the normal, if well kept yard mutated into what looked like a war-zone.  
And he thought the streets were bad. No, that just looked like a natural disaster. This, this was a wrecked battle field.

Across the yard, people in black suits battled with fire and guns, and various weapons.

The grass was splattered by red, and body parts. The pavement scorched, and riddled with the remains of shockwaves. Most of the land-ordainments were either replaced by a crater, or on fire. In fact, half the lawn seemed to be on fire, or gruesomely decorated. Just this close, Sora was hit with a strong, coppery smell, mixed with ash. The stairs, leading to the front door weren't just well drenched, they were dripping in blood.

"I don't like this place." Sora stated, stepping on the scorched stone, and carefully avoiding a limb.

This looked like something from a horror movie. The only reason he wasn't panicking, was because this was a dream. Well, a nightmare, but unlike the mess with Roxas, he wasn't being completely overwhelmed.

… Yet.

"Well... this is creepy." Sora noted, with a gulp.

"In the name of the Vongola Secondo!" One of the soldiers cried out. "Ricardo Vongola!"

"For the Decima! For Daniela Vongola!"

OOO

 **Vongola Mansion**

Walking into the entryway, Sora tried not to flinch. Quickly looking over the painted red, flowing over the tiles in small rivers. Rushing down the stairs, and painting the lower hallway.

Sora looked around, with a pained, nervous frown, as he went up the stairs. Carefully avoiding the red pools.

A red handprints on the wall. As if someone just walked down the hall, with two fingers touching the wall. Before they converged in this one area. Stretching out, to write a message. A cursive 'Help.'

Sora gave a nervous laugh.

Arms and legs sticking out of a flowerpot, in a weird facsimile of a plant. Sora looked in the mirror, and saw a skeleton's face, with dull, dead like brown hair, wearing his clothes...

Creepy.

"The other worlds weren't like this." Sora said, voice shaky and weak. It was almost a question. He couldn't believe... "Even the Sleeping Worlds. So, why...? Why is this place so bad. I searched town, the rest of the world... isn't like this..."

OOO

Sora walked through the door, into the next room.

It wasn't that much different than the hallway, or any other room Sora had explored. Eerie. Ominous. That had more in common with a horror-story, or a haunted mansion, than any real place had a right to be. Which made sense, given that this was a dream.

This room, however, didn't have a trace of blood. Instead, it was darkly lit, and filled with shadows. The imprints of Heartless burned onto the wall. Pictures creepily staring, as if their eyes were watching Sora.

So... a different type of creepy.

"This... doesn't look like the rest of the mansion." Sora noted, oddly. Crossing his arms, thinkingly. "Why is that? Did something happen here?"

Crashing sounds, as the building shook.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped, trying to steady himself.

"Hahaha!" Something laughed. A multi-layered voice, that echoed around the room. One layer, high and childish. The next deep, and low, and sounding similar to Ansem. The soft, animalistic chirping of Heartless in the background. "What is this? An intruder?"

"Whose there? Are you a Heartless?!"

Footsteps, that shook the floor with every stomp, walked into the room. "Whahaha! Has some intruder dared to challenge the Mighty Lambo-sama!"

The Heartless finally stomped through the doorway. It was tall, taller than Sora, and much wider. Just barely able to get through the door, which widened itself. Round, like a ball, with a cow-print jumper all the way around it. A small, green head, sticking out, with bull horns on the sides.

"It is I!" The Heartless exclaimed, proudly. "The Great Lambo-sama! Who will lead you to your doom!"

"Bring it!" Sora exclaimed, summoning is keyblade. Only to stumble.

OOO

 _He was Tsuna._

 _He stumbled, as he paced the room. Clumsiness making a reappearance, as his head pounded. Unable to rely on Hyper Intuition, or his Flames for balance. Without them, he seemed to trip on thin air._

 _He was still in pajama's. Having not bothered to change, that morning. Wasn't worth the effort. What did clothes matter? He was still going to die. They were still under siege and constant attack. Vongola could just bury him in night clothes._

 _Everything just seemed to hurt. His head, his Flames. Messing with his mind, warping his thoughts into the twisted mess it was now._

 _He was panicking. He was grieving._

 _There was something in his eyes. Something liquidly, and hot. That blurred his vision._ _Oh, tears... When had he started crying? When had he stopped? Was he still...?_

 _They were connected always. A mental link, that only him, Chrome and Murkuro could follow._

 _He had loved it. Tracing the links daily, just to remind himself they were there. That he was Bonded. That he had friends, who cared. That their bond was real, and solid. Unbreakable by anything except death... And now_

 _Another bond cut. Another spike of loss, like an arrow through his heart. Like he was dying, and on fire, and in the middle of hyperthermia in the middle of a volcano that was also the Artic. The feeling of their mind, as they slipped away. As tainted, Dark-Flames twisted and darkened their Flames. He hated it. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It hurt, so, so badly._

 _The bonds were never meant to break._

 _He couldn't help but scream._

 _Natsu understood._ His companion, his friend... Of course. _The box lion howled._ _Natsu's fiery orange mane had turned red and dark blue._

 _It made him scared, to look inside himself._

 _OOO_

 _The first sign was panic, then resignation flooding the bond. A final word, and a dying sensation, that would become a hollow ache, as the bond began to unravel. Thread by painful thread._

 _He was crying. Had been, since the first bond had darkened and snapped. The feeling of pain and alarm turning to a hollow ache. But that pain was nothing compared to the emptiness. The way he could no longer feeling anything, as their constant presence, in mind and Flame withered, and faded. They were gone, had left him. All within a few days._

 _There was no time. No time to grieve. To mourn the loss, and try to deal with bond-breakage. Not that he ever expected to heal, no one really healed from so many bonds, all breaking in such quick succession. Yet, just a little time to sooth, to get the edges, the Flames to stop bleeding. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was. And okay, Tsuna deserved the constant pain for failing them. They deserved to be mourned, so completely, so fully, that it was more than just hurt and loss. It was bleeding and Discord. His Family was GONE._

 _And it would very likely tear him apart, because that was what Discord was. His own power turning on itself._

 _And no Reborn to make him try. To tell him that no one deserved **Discord** , and the pain of Bond-breakage. To make him try to do better, forcing him to heal._

 _His **Guardians** were DEAD. His Family, His Friends. Those that twined with His. Their minds, so abruptly cut from his, Flames fading. No longer able to hold on, to take shelter, and rest within his Flames. His Orange. His **Home**._

 _His Intuition had gone crazy. So many attacks, so many dangers. It always had a special sense of urgency about the Heartless._

 **Danger! Threat!Danger! Getaway! FindGuardians, keepthemclose. Danger here!Danger there! Don't go there because-Danger!Danger! Dodge left. Danger! Dodge right. Danger! Leave. Danger! Stay. Danger!Danger!Danger!**

 _It an understatement to say it wasn't taking this situation well. He could no longer trust it's advice. It's whispers and insight. It kept him awake, all through the night. And constant alert, all day, with a cryonic headache. Because it insisted on screaming danger messages as loud as possible._

 _Almost as loud as his Flames cried. But the Flames felt, what he felt. Their grief resonated with **His**. Was **His**. The intuition wasn't His, was more like another sense._

 _So no. He wasn't 'alright'. In any sense of word. Anyone who said differently was deaf and blind, and Flame-void._

 _His Flames franticly pulsed, lashing out at unseen (imagined) threats. Angry. Grieving. Metaphorically bleeding. And shouting with that sharp, desperate, all consuming grief._

 _He was losing his mind._

 _Oh well. Maybe if he was insane, it wouldn't hurt so much. No, he wanted to hurt, because he wanted to remember His, to grieve them so vividly, as they deserved to be grieved._

 _On the bright side, no Reborn to scold him. To force him to stand straight, and proud, and "Put up a strong front for your subordinates, Dame-Tsuna. No good Boss allows his employees, and possible enemies, to see him so weak."_

 _Why did that thought make him hurt even more?_

 _The ache in his chest was growing stronger. fuller, with every passing moment. Every pulse of the Flames, in his heart._ _Flames that burned. That mourned. That cried out in grief, and pulsed with rage._

 _That hurt so badly. He felt like he was dying._

 _They weren't coming back. He should have died with them. The only thing that stopped him from giving up, from joining Them, was the Green curled within His Flames. Little Lambo's mind, against His, and holding on so tightly. That needed him, relying on him, for protection and comfort._

 _The Darkness was growing stronger._

 _He'd felt it, earlier. The steady rise of some unknown threat. Felt it, in his Intuition._

 _Each time a bond-broke, and His Guardians died, the Darkness grew stronger. Could feel His Elements heart drifting into the Darkness. The Darkness was profiting from His Families death._

 _Tsuna hated that! Hated! The Darkness took them away! Why? Why?! WHY?! They'd died, and that wasn't enough for the Darkness! It had to take their heart too!_  
 _His Flames were just as angry. He felt their rage. Their pain. The dark blue streaks that tainted Natsu's mane, climbing into his own orange. Growing ever stronger._

 _He loved them. Missed them. So much. That it was driving him insane. So many, so quickly. The Arcobaleno first, His teacher, first. Then His Guardians, His Family. So many, so quickly. That he loved so, so dearly. Why? Why them? Why? Why?! WHY?! WHY?!_ **WHY?!**

 _Hayato fell first. The feeling of resolve, of resignation, as he deliberately flooded the bond with love, and thankfulness. The feeling of heat, and knowledge that Hayato was not just going to let himself be killed by the enemy, not without flooding the area with his entire supply of dynamite. "I'm sorry, Juudaime. My only regret is not doing more."_

 _Takeshi was next. Of conjoured, Dark-Flame made blades through the chest. A half-hysterical, half forced happy, giggle. "Haha. Sorry, Tsuna! Looks like I'm out. By the way, sorry for my bad coping skills. You know, calling those deadly battles games. Making everyone question how actually aware or not, I was of reality. Hahaha. Fun times."_

 _Chrome was next. This time, he did not grieve alone. Because through the dual-Mist bond, Murkuro felt her fall, with him. Felt her indifference. Because she'd almost died before, and gained a family for it. No fear, or resignation. Only a sense of surprise and 'this again'. Then... nothing._

 _Murkuro howled at her loss. Grabbling, clawing at Tsuna's, for comfort. So tightly, and so desperate. Clutching him, so firmly that it drew pain. Like a child tugging on his mothers dress, and a cat clawing into a tree limb for purchase. It hurt, and all Tsuna could do, was be there. Ignore the pain, to hold. To lend Murkuro his presence, his support, if only mentally. As they felt her illusions break, her innards spilling, as whatever technique the Heartless did canceled the illusions keeping her alive. "Murkuro-sama, Bos-Tsuna-nii... Thank you..."_

 _"Chrome." Murkuro had muttered, solemnly. Through their shared bond. Mournfully. As half of him, the entwined Mists, fell away. Even as he himself fell, ice shards (Heartless magic) transmitted itself through the bond. "Kufufufufuu... Make them pay, My -."_

 _"Make them pay." Tsuna repeated, snarling. Flames, Sky and Night, flaring ever higher, ever larger, in their rage. Their grief, and pain. And longing._

 _Yes. Make them pay. Revenge. Yes. It was practically justice. They took everything from him. At least if they were gone, they wouldn't take someone else's Hayato, and Murkuro, and Chrome, and Takeshi, and Kyouya, and Oniisan._

 _The constant, burning of Hyper Intuition. Tsuna had never been able to name the feeling, had never known a time without it. A familiar alarm, a whisper, a sight at the edge of awareness. Outside, yet so close. Now, Tsuna felt it clearing. So loud, and so very hot it felt like he was on fire. Only not on fire, because Vongola were typically immune to fire. This felt like it was actually burning._

 _He wasn't thinking straight. Everything was so disjointed, between mangled bonds and howling Intuition._

 _There had been no calm acceptance of death for Ryohei. Only surprise, and pain. As someone who never expected to lose, never imagined their own death, felt a spear puncture his heart. "Bye, Little Brother."_

 _Tsuna wasn't sure what happened with Kyouya. Only that Kyouya hadn't fallen until he was utterly injured, his entire body ached, and still tried to keep going. There was no words, only the vague feeling of ending, and **'don'tyoudarelose, smallanimal'**._

 _More Heartless. Always more. Tsuna had destroyed thousands, if not millions, and there were always more Heartless taking their place. They didn't really die, when destroyed, so it made sense that they appeared infinite._

 _OOO_

 _Only Lambo was left._

 _So close, and near, and in danger._

 _So young, so little. Lambo shouldn't have to fight. Shouldn't have to struggle. The battlefield wasn't a place for kids. But there was no safer place, not when Ryohei had died within the mansion. No, the only safe place was close by, so Tsuna could protect him. Where no Heartless would hurt Lambo, unless they took Tsuna out first._

 _Everything in him, bristled at thought._

 _ **How dare they.** The voice within him snarled. Even as they __screeched and begged, in their panic. The ever incessant. **Pleasepleaseplease.**_

 _"Pleasepleaseplease." Tsuna chanted with them._

 _Of course they had the same desire. They were the same, after all. Just as furious, just as righteously indignant. Bristling with his temper. Even as they quivered, shivering in fear, and panic._

 _He should only be safe, and happy. Playing happily. Instead of sitting on Tsuna's lap, mind churning uneasily, and whispering reassurances. With grief, and love, and panic, and oh so desperately trying to get him to feel better. Even if only for a moment. Desperately trying to shoulder the loss, in order to support Tsuna. It was so endearing... but he shouldn't have to. Tsuna should be the one ptrotecting him._

 _Tsuna that held him so close, so tightly, and near. So worried, and so fearful._

 ** _Danger! My Lightning, needs help! Protect! Keep! Protect! Protect! Protect! Destroy Dark-ones! Destroy Dark-ones! We need him! We need! Keep Lighning close, and near, and ours. And DONTEVERLETGO. Wecan'tlosehim!_**

 _They wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. Tsuna knew that. Fighting for all day, and all yesterday was starting to tire him. Already, his Flames were moving more sluggishly. Though that might be more because of the bond-breakage, than anything else._

 _He was struggling to protect himself and Lambo. Lambo, who had taken to lobbing explosives. Which, Tsuna would normally try to get him to run and hide. But, no use, the Heartless would track him down, and then Tsuna wouldn't be able to protect him. Might as well fight._

 _"Ow!" Then Lambo was hit, falling to the ground. A Heartless pouncing, claw ready._

 _"Lambo!" Tsuna cried out, jumping infrount of the Heartless. Wrapping his arms aroundd Lambo. The Lightning digging deeper into His Sky, as they shuddered uneasily._

 _ **We die together.** The Orange whispered, without words. In the language of Flames. Where Lambo's Lightning could not hear._

 _Yes. Everyone was gone. His friends, His Family. Only Lambo was left. At this point, death would be a relief. There was no way to survive this. If he was to die, either way;_

 _Why not with what was left of his family. His little brother._

 _Of course he would tug Lambo into his lap, and hold on, so tightly. Sky whispering reassurances it knew was lies to his Lightning._

 _He was glowing with white Light. That wasn't quite Flames, he knew what those felt like, their warmth, and home. The breath of His Sky, with familiarity that came with years of DWM and Hyper Intuition, and this was different. This was something bright, and welcomingly cold. That felt right, felt GOOD, and Just, and Light. That he hadn't even known was there._

 _Light._

 _As a Heatless claw tore through Tsuna's heart, and scratching Lambo's heart. The Dark-Flames spreading into his heart, and darkening His Flames, until they were filled with Darkness, with orange streaks._

 _The Light was gone, and that hurt. There was a hollowness in his chest, where his heart was. The world seemed so much darker, and..._

 _Much bigger, actually. His Intuition had now calmed, and had gotten a major upgrade. Tsuna was now aware of alot more than he had been. Which was impressive, given the strength of Tsuna's Hyper Intuition. It was impressive that the traitor had gotten away like that. Had been working with the Heartless, in exchange for his life. Tsuna would make him pay for the treachery. For taking their heart, and endangering, killing His Guardians._

 _There was a few personale trying to flee. Which, Tsuna understood, would have appreciated their resignation when asked earlier. They should be willing to stick until the end. However, panic did things to people. The situation was significantly more deadly, at this point._

 _But Family first. Always._

 _It all seemed so hopeless now. Lifeless. **Dark**._

 _The Darkness. So near, so close. So much stronger, closer than ever before._

 _Inside him. Within his heart. Muddling his mind. As his heart fell, and with him, the world fell to Darkness._

 _That was okay. Fine. Because tucked within his Sky, was an equally tainted Lightning. So young, and so little, and His. Crying out with loss, at the emptiness of his corrupted heart. Little specs of Light, of Good, scattered throughout his blackened heart. That Tsuna knew, instinctively, was his Light. His only Light, trying to drive the Darkness out of his little brother's heart. That Tsuna knew, instinctively, wasn't Lambo's..._

 _It was His._

 _His Light. His Light, that was trying to drive the Darkness out of his little brother's heart. In vain, but doing its best._

 _Okay._

 _Bright yellow eyes, that had once been green, looked at Tsuna. Wide, and fearful, and filled with grief not understood. How could Lambo, as young as he was, understand that his Light was gone? That they were creatures of Darkness? That they would never be the same?_ "Ts-Tsuna-nii."

 _How could Tsuna even realize that, feel it with the certainty of Hyper Intuition._

 _"Lambo." Tsuna whispered, lovingly. As he hugged his little brother, for the first time in this new form. His brother, Lightning, was safe, and alive. Not the same person, but a miracle, all the same._

 _And all the broken bonds. All the jagged, ruined edges, and frayed strings of a bond that was lost... were back._

 _They were thin, yes. Holding on by a thread, as most of the string remained unraveled and cut. Unraveling more and more by the minute, and soaked with Darkness. Still oozing it, into his heart. Itching with malice, with none of the previous affections._

 _But it was still, a sharp, pleasant relief, the healing of broken edges, that ran through his system. His Flames. He had missed them. So, so much..._

 _Even the double Mist bond, which had never been too affectionate, had been fairly cold to begin with, had changed. It's usual fake indifference, had been replaced by an almost real one. Had lost the warm support of Chrome, and the twisted affection of Murkuro._

 _Hayato's Storm felt like a mess of contradictions. Kyouya seemed even more bloodthirsty and impatient than ever._

 _Yet, despite it all, His Flames had finally calmed. Contentedly swirling with relief, and triumph at the return of their bonded. Rejoicing, and gleefully claiming each Flame, tainted though they may be, once again._

 _He never wanted to let them go, again. Not ever. As twisted, and messed up, as they were, now. However corrupt, however lose, that bond was, at least they had eachother..._

 _At least Tsuna wasn't alone. At least Lambo was safe, with some Light still in his heart._

 _OOO_

Sora stumbled, as the memory dispersed.

"Lambo..." Sora murmured. Still feeling the memory of the dreams. "Did I just see-and feel someone get turned into a Heartless?"

His little brother.

No-not his, Tsuna's.

"Hahaha! You recognize the Great Lambo-sama!"

OOO

"Lambo!" A voice said, interrupting the fight. Walking over to the Heartless.

An Unverse/Nightmare symbols, the first thing noted, as the creature stepped forward. A lion Nightmare/Unverse nipping at it's heels.

"Tsuna-nii!" The Heartless, Lambo, yelled. Looking the closest a Heartless could be too ashamed. Feet shuffling on the floor. "Lambo-sama is just taking care of this intruder!"

"That's okay, Lambo." The humanoid Dream Eater said, with a smile. Ruffling the Heartless' non-existent hair. "I'll take care of the Keyberrier. Why don't you play with the Floods, some more?"

Lambo nodded, eager. "The Great Lambo-sama will play with the Unverse!"

The room shook, as Lambo went down to regular size, and walked out.

"That's the Tsuna, from the memories." Sora muttered, thoughtfully. "And Lambo..."

"I hope you don't hold your experiences here, against them." Tsuna stated, taking a few steps into the middle of the room. Keeping a distance from the Keyberrer. His voice soft, and low. Full of saddness, and barely restrained grief. "Please. They don't deserve to be remembered like this."

"Huh?"

"But you don't deserve Neo Italy either." Tsuna stated, with a small, bitter laugh. "Nobody does. I'm sorry, Sora."

"Gao?" Natsu meowed, clawing at Tsuna's pants.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Tsuna whispered, leaning down to pet the Nightmare Lion.

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked, alarmed. Then, was distracted, by the symbol on his hand. "Are you with the Heartless? You are an Unverse, right? Your like the Heartless?"

Granted, he wasn't outright attacking. But, still...

Tsuna had his heart taken. Sora had seen it happening. The Unverse/Nightmare symbol displayed on his palm. On the lion that Sora knew from the dream, was connected to his heart.

"Yes. An Unverse, like the creatures your friend Mickey explained." Tsuna whispered, one hand rubbing the symbol(s) on the back of his palm. "I'm a creature of Darkness."

Sora summoned his Keyblade, preparing to fight.

However, Tsuna didn't move. Staying where he was with sad, tired eyes.

"Did you bring the Darkness, here?" Sora demanded. Instantly, he regretted that, as he recalled the memory from earlier. "No, that's wrong. The Tsuna in those memories, had been fighting against the Darkness."

That Tsuna, would have never willing worked to destroy the world. He would have never risked his friends. Had thought too much of the world, to destroy it like that. The feeling as their mental bond unraveled... The grief... It had cut him, to the very core.

Just because he hadn't brought the Darkness at first, didn't mean Tsuna wasn't a danger now. He was a Unverse, after all.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, as if Sora hadn't just accused him of evil-doing. "Your the intruder, here. Aren't you, Sora?"

Sora paled. "You mean your aware that this-"

"Is a dream." Tsuna stated, sadly. Turning away from the keyberrier, to look out the window. "I... after the Heartless came, and... well, a long time ago, something went wrong with our world."

"This world... Was it always so...?"

"It was nothing like this, before." Tsuna stated, trying to get rid of the coldness in his voice. Sora didn't know... "A long time ago, a being called Checkerface (or Kawahira), took the world's keyhole, and split it into three pieces." Tsuna showed his ring. "This is one of them. So when the Darkness came... it had to go through our hearts first."

Sora gasped.

Tsuna nodded, sad but accepting. "Me, Byakuran, Yuni... and because of our nature, the Darkness had to corrupt our Guardians, and the Arcobaleno... our friends... first. Like you, we could draw strength from them, but with only Darkness inside, we could only draw Darkness, not Light from them."

"That's horrible!" Sora couldn't imagine. If the Organization had turned Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy into Heartless. Just too get to him...

"It's why they act the way they do, here." Tsuna explained. "The world's keyhole protects them, from being mindless monsters, like most Heartless, but they have been filled with Darkness."

"They don't act human, though."

"The Darkness took the very worst of who they are, and expounded on it. Kyouya's rule-bound violence. Mukuro's desire for revenge, and insanity. Chrome's loneliness and fanaticism. Rhyou's self-centered, and love of fighting. Reborns' selfishness, and lack of empathy... What's left of them, wrecking havoc on what's left of our world... And only us, the Tri-ne-sette Skies remember that it wasn't always this way." Tsuna had tears in his eyes, at that point.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Sora didn't know what to do.

"I can't help it!" Tsuna exclaimed, heatedly. "Our world is gone. Fractured. On a plane of existence that's firmly metaphysical. Everyone's so unhappy. The majority of people are in so much pain, and Darkness they can't think straight. If they can think properly, this is a Sleeping World for a reason, even if its on the edge of the Realm of Darkness. My closest friends are monster versions of themselves... Kyouya killed nearly a hundred people yesterday, for the given value, they reform an hour later, because, well... we exist in a world entirely separate from the physical plane. And most of those was for stupid reasons, like breathing too loudly or jay-walking." Tsuna was crying now, tears streaming down his face. "He's so much better than that, Sora. They all are. Murkuro, Takeshi, Chrome, Lambo, even Reborn. And its... heartbreaking to see them like this, when I love them so much. Even at their worst, they were never like this."

"It hurts you."

Tsuna wiped away his tears. "You know whats the worst? Despite it all. That they've been ... Monsters, all this time. That some days I can barely remember their true selves. That I''ve been here so long, I can't even remember what the Light felt like- and I had felt it, even if I didn't know thats what it was-... I still love every part of them... Even their Darkness."

Sora nodded. Something in his heart settling, in understanding.

Roxas hated Riku. Experiencing all of Riku's faults, with none of his Best-Friends redeeming qualities. Roxas would never forgive Riku. Sora accepted Riku at his worst. Knew him, and loved him (platonicly) at his best. Riku was considerate, fun, a worry-wort, but that was because he cared.

"I know what you mean." Sora confided. "Before this, I got someone else's memories of my best-friend."

"You've been conflicted." Tsuna finished.

Sora blushed. "You know that?"

"I'm one-third of the world. We know EVERYTHING that happens here."

Sora got the idea that was an oversimplification and understatement.

"Yeah, well... You right. Riku was-is- my Best-Friend. always. And there's this side of him this I never saw-" But Roxas did. Because the Riku on his first adventure was intense- but wasn't methodical, almost evil that Roxas saw. Then, determinedly. "But he is still my Best-Friend."

"Happy to help..." Tsuna said laughing, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes... And did Tsuna truly smile anymore? Sora doubted he would be able to, if Riku was, forever, a corrupted version of himself, let alone Kairi. "It's been so long, since I could help anyone."

"Or be happy?"

"One can't be happy in a Nightmare, Sora. I might be able to, since I'm still lucid enough, in this place, to think logically, and conceive... But how can I? When everyone else is in so much pain?" Tsuna reasoned, hopelessly. He could never be content with his Guardians- his family, and friends- like this. Twisted versions of themselves, or broken in so much pain. With the whole world, so completely ruined and crumbling, and everything good in pieces, like this.

Because Tsuna cared, Sora realized. Hopelessly, irrefutably cared. Not just about his friends, but about this world.

"I'll help you." Sora stated, determinedly.

Tsuna bit his lip. The offer was tempting. Yet, "No... No, I can't ask that, of you."

"It's no problem." Sora assured him. "Besides, you helped me, I'm just returning the favor."

Now, he was no longer confused. Riku was his Best-Friend, and nothing would change that.

He would keep a grudge, yes. But they were still friends.

"It'll take alot of work." Tsuna warned. "Byakuran kind of fell to Darkness, so one-third of the world will be against us. The other part, is strictly neutral. This is bigger than a favor or two, or a few words of encouragement.

"I know." Sora admitted. Summoning his keybade, in emphasis. "But I'm the Keyberrier. Saving worlds, and helping people is what we do! Besides... no one deserves this."  
Tsuna smiled, at the encouragement.

A genuine smile, filled with hope-not that he believed they would succeed. As if, he had forgotten what hope was, and now, realized that had a chance. Not a large one, but it was something. Something, that he had been going without for a long time.

"Thank you, Sora. From now on, were in this together." Tsuna thanked, his eyes taking on a flickering orange glow, like embers trying to alight. "To ruin, or to prosper... We'll save everyone, or die trying."

"Hey, hey, we won't die." Sora said, worriedly. Dying? Who said anything about that? "We'll save the world, and make it out just fine. You'll see."

Tsuna laughed. "Okay... Sora."

OOO

 **Do you not see? How Light gives way to Darkness?**

 **Oh, so your quoting the Dark Fated One, now-days?**

 **He has some good points, even if some details are incorrection. After all, from Light all was born, does it not make sense to Darkness all shall become. Such is the order of things, so shall it be.**

 **That is not our place to choice. Each one shall decide for their own.**

 **With help, of course. Unless you think everyone make these oh so important decisions all by themselves.**

 **Some guidance is not the same.**

 **I say it is. I say there's no difference.**

 **You would.**

OOO

End Chapter

 **Notes: I know Twilight Town was very confusing, and emotional chapters. It was supposed to be. IT follows the story, Sora is stuck in a Nightmare version of Twilight Town, based on Roxas' memories. That implies Roxas, and... lets face it, he had a very confusing, and emotional week, both before and after he was put in the simulation. And a very exciting year.**

 **One for the biggest problems I have with the Kingdom Hearts series is the whole mess with Roxas. I loved Days, and the first few days of Kingdom Hearts 2, with Roxas, Hayner, and the gang. I really tried to do those chapters justice. Though I wish I could have added a few breaks... I'm really bad at breaks and fillers... Hopefully, the delay in updates will prevent it from being too overwhelming. And detract from Sora's continual emotional breakdown. He really deserves it, all these chapters in a row... If all goes well, he won't have another until he revisits Twilight Town, but honestly, I'm playing this by ear.**

 **Next Worlds (Still changing)**

La Paris (-Los Clotches)

Radiant Guarden

Moors (from Malificent movie)

and/or Isle of the Lost (pre-movie)

La Paris (-Los Clotches)

Radiant Garden

Jurassic Park

Silent Hill

Nightside

OOO

 **Special Reports**

For those who read the Special Reports, theres some here. Just picture Sora finding them somewhere along his journey, and not bothering to read them. Which he probably doesn't, given that you never see Sora discuss a report. Only hear about them.  
Vongola Reports: Secret transcript Sora finds in Neo Italy. It reads like a diary, describing the fall of the world.

 **Vongola Report: 1**

Strange animals appeared in the Mansion, yesterday. No one was killed, thankfully, but two staff members were injured. I would say they gave everyone a scare, but truthfully-they dealt with my Guardians almost every day. Takeshi was nearby, and took care of the matter before security arrived. Disolving in black mist, in their retreat.  
Cameras show several different times, of simular design. With a strange emblem, in the shape of a crossed out heart. Mostly black and purple. They dispersed into dust, after being defeated.

Since they were definitely not natural, or anywhere on record, we checked with Verde. The scientist was cagey, but eventually denied any inolvement. I don't think he has any more clue than we do, it felt like he was defending his pride. Gokudera insisted he's behind it. Not that Verde wouldn't be capable of it, but I disagree. While a mad-scientist, Verde is protective of his inventions. He may be unethical, and may not care what they will be doing. But he's picky about how they will treat his inventions, and very Kyouya-like when it comes to his own work.

Retreat. One word, with two interpretations. Everyone assumes they were slain. I'm not sure. I suppose it doesn't matter, if they were capable of created them in the first place, they can again. And, given that they attacked in the first place, has a grudge against Vongola, but not the intelligence or expertise. They didn't attack anywhere important. It's serious they were able to slip by security. Camera's are showing teleportation; I hope not. Box animals are enough. Flames are bad enough. Teleportation would be even harder to deal with, both in combat, and with temperamental Guardians. Not to mention a security nightmare. The Ninth Generation is already complaining this will make us look weak. Reborn will hit me for this, but I don't think that will be a problem. I see their point, but I trust the staff to keep the breach quiet. I'm not supposed to count on our enemies' intelligence, but I don't think this new enemy will risk themselves bragging like that.

Everyone doubts we've seen the last of them. Not after using such advanced genetic engineering to attack. Hopefully, Ill be there, to give a look through my Intuition, that should help us learn what we're dealing with.

I'm keeping this to myself, for now, but I have a bad feeling about this. This feels like the beginning of a storm. One that Hayato and Reborn won't be able to help me with.  
Whatever it is, I'm sure we can make it through, together.

 **Vongola Report: 2**

There was a second attack.

These creatures... their horrible.

I've never sensed anything so wrong. So wicked, so vile. Creatures, made of Night Flames, like box animals. Only not quite Night Flames, the Vindince never felt like that. Never had that inky, animalistic feeling. Never felt quite so wrong, and inhuman..

Creatures made of Night Flames, like box animals. Only not quite Night Flames, the Vindince never felt like that. Never had that inky, animalistic feeling. Flames, even Night Flames have this inhuman feeling, that they are both good and evil, and humans could use them as they liked. These creatures were made of hate, but that wasn't all they were. They were hunger, and evil, and envy. I could feel the humanity inside, beneath their twisted appearance... and realize there wasn't a scratch of humanity left.

All Flames, even Night Flames are both good and evil, and humans could use them as they liked. For better or worse. They could never be totally evil, or good. Just people, with human emotions and flaws... And the parts that aren't human. That no one mentions... Maybe they can't feel it, as I do? We are supposed to be the strongest Flames within two generations...

I looked at them with my Intuition... and saw their soul was gone, and heart cut open. I saw the Darkness, a force for evil spilling out. Flames, that aren't really Flames. That felt, like vile sludge, seeping into every crack. Like mud, a thick, heavy liquid. That was trying to strangle, to corrupt.

I couldn't bare to tell Lambo the truth. He was so excited that he helped defeat those monsters... Even if I grounded him for it. Poor Lambo is too little to get in danger like this. I couldn't tell Hayato, or anyone else either. Not even Reborn. No one asked me what I saw, through my Intuition. I'm grateful. How would I describe it? How the void, in their soul drowned out even Murkuro and Reborn's darkness. The emptiness, and pain. The knowledge that, though they are human, there's no trace of humanity inside. I saw it all, within a glance. Hyper Intuition, the gift of Vongola, and our curse, just as much as the Vongola rings.

I should be able to tell them everything. We've been through so much, and they've handled everything so far. Between the Vindince, Byakuran, and Cosa Nostra...

This feels so different, though. My Intuition whispers, things I can't hear, can barely feel. I feel that I should just focus on keeping them happy, and close carefree, for as long as possible. Not to worry about the future, that it doesn't matter. Yet, I know danger is near. Can feel it in the whispers of my Intuition. The two, contrary thoughts warring.

I did tell Murkuro and Shinichi, though. I hope it's enough to develop a countermeasure. Even if it won't be anytime soon. Shinichi turned green, and worried. I know he will try his best. Murkuro looked pensive, and I think he knows more than he's letting on. I directed him to Irie. That's fine, it's not my place to judge, if My Mist wants to keep secrets... After all, I'm putting their sanity upove personal safety, keeping them in the dark like this.

However, I can't bring myself to regret it. Should I be thinking like this? Is it my Intuition? Is the danger I sense, so near, and out of sight, affecting my judgement? I am confident in my Intuition. Still, the situation makes me uneasy.

 **Vongola Report: 3**

I'm growing ever more certain there's something wrong.

There's a shadow, at the edge of my senses. Some days, it feels almost real, but out of sight. Just out of range for my Intuition. Like a wisp, at the courner of your eye. That I can see it, sense it, know its there, but not even begin to guess what it is. Only that it has to do with those twisted creatures

I've tried not to show my worry, but I fear it's no use. Hayato has started giving me worried glances, that he thinks I don't see. I know my other Guardians, including Lambo, are starting to feel uneasy. It might be something in my Flames...

I consulted the previous generations. Not the living one, of course, but the ones in the ring. Their knowledge seems to compound on each other. I figured they would sense the situation better than I do.

They agree. They sense the darkness approaching. What that darkness is, we don't know. Our powers are so cryptic, sometimes. Giotto suggested if the darkness couldn't be literal. At the time, it seemed impossible, but... Those monsters, with dark Flames that weren't Night. That feel like cold liquid, not the warmth of fire? Is that it?

Reborn has taken to visiting everyday, now. I'm thankful, it's calming to feel my old tutor so close by. Comforting. Is this what its like to have a father who cares? I think so... I may have shared my fears, what I sense... He told me not to worry, in that typical Reborn way; spartan training. But I still see his pensive anticipation. Does Reborn know I see through him so easily, now? That I rest so much easier, with him close?

My fellow Great Skies feel it, too. I don't think they quite know what it is.

They sense it. Not the way I do. The darkness just out of sight. They show it, in actions. The way they look around the room, with guarded eyes. Uncomfortably shifting, as if someone else is watching. Something they can't put their finger on. Each, in their own way.

How? They have never seen what I see. I don't see what they do, either. Hyper Intuition is Vongola's bloodline, and it shows the world as it is. It's beauty, and its danger. Our power, that is also through the past, through communicating to past generations. Arcobeleno See, both as a bloodline, and their ability to see major events, both past and future. To see the past, and important events that could change history forever. Mare doesn't have extrasensory powers. No, just sight into what's beyond normal...

Byakuran feels it as something familiar. Something forgotten, and out of sight. Is it something lost in the safeguards Kawahira placed after the Future That Never Was?

Sounds right. Sad, that we need the knowledge now that its not there. I should be trying to find out, that its important, I know that... Yet, I can't bring myself to ask, I know Byakuran doesn't want to be that person anymore... And, I don't want that Byakuran, either. There's fear building. The way he glances extra long at shadows, cringes at certain noises. The way his eyes linger extra long, and guiltily at me and Yuni... I know that whatever it was, even if he doesn't remember, he's glad it's gone. And I'm just so thankful he's still here.

Maybe we could organize more meetings... That's actually another reason that tipped Hayato and the others off. Scheduling twice as many meetings to just hangout, even though I really should be working on paperwork.

Aria feels it too. However, that is definitely being hidden behind the more pressing matter. Her time as Arcobaleno Sky is almost over. I feel her Sky, so thin, and waning, and know that soon, Yuni will take her place. The way she's slower now, so careful now. Not to bruise. And looks at Yuni with resignation, and worry. She's looking more and more tired every day. She doesn't see the problem, the danger approaching, to distracted by her own mortality. Can't see the changing tide, the future almost here. She feels a turn out of place. Byakuran notices it, shows it in the way he asks me for insight first, before turning to Aria.

It's so close now. The way me and Byakuran share knowingly glances. Or after talking to Yuni, share a worried look... We've always been closer to Yuni. Whose life will be so short, so bleak, Will constantly be drained off, in support of the Trinesette. Her mother will die soon. Is dying every day. And the only thing we can do is support her.

Yuni, who has forgiven so much, of the Future That Never Was. Me, for not protecting her. Byakuran, for hurting her, so badly.

I know none of us are who we were in that timeline. We are not responsible for that future, and our alternate selves actions. That judging people by what they might do in the future is immoral. I've never held that Byakuran's actions against this ones... Yet, I'm haunted by Yuni's screams, and her dead eyes.

I will miss her, so dearly. When Yuni grows into her power, and the curse takes its course.

I will never forget, looking in Byakuran's eyes... and seeing the same promise, running through my head. The same resolution, our Flames flaring as one.

Theres a great danger, near. The fate of the Trinesette will be in the balance. Maybe we will fall, maybe we'll make it through, just fine... Whatever's coming, we'll make it through, together.

Whatever happens. As Great Skies, our destinies our tied as one. Forever.

 **Vongola Report: 4**

Heartless.

Their called Heartless. Made from the hearts of their victims, twisted by the darkness.

Literal Darkness. As in not quite Flames, similar to Night Flames. I owe Giotto an apology.

Checkerface stopped by, to tell us about them. They seek to destroy the world, by uniting the Trinesette, and filling it with Darkness.

Judging by how an ordinary person can be turned into horrible monsters, we do not want to see what that world would be like. Even Kawahira is against that, and the Trinesette Administrator is usually indifferent towards just about everything.

Not sure why I keep writing things like this. Reborn would kill me, if he knew. All those lectures the risks of a written record of incriminating information. It feels necessary, though.

Even though I'm not planning on anyone reading this, it feels like I'm writing to someone...

Well, whoever's reading this, thanks for listening, and welcome to Italy. Even if its just written form. I hope you can find a moments rest, here. Despite its... difficult state.  
It's only going to get worse... But I hope everyone's alright, in the end... No, they will be. Because we will make sure of it.

I've been compiling a list of Bio's, from what Shioichi and I gathered. It's at the end of the page, with Journal Entries. Who knows, maybe this will be helpful? Maybe, it'll just help make this world feel more real? Maybe your just a person who likes to read dry information, like this.

Maybe, you don't care about that stuff, and want to skip to the next chapter. That's fine. I wouldn't want to read this stuff, as a civilian, either.

No one asked me what I see, through me Intuition. Again. Checkerface already knows. Byakuran knows, if not consciously. Have they forgotten that it sees through all? Some, certainly. Have they decided that since I don't want to tell them, they don't want to know? Looks like

Guess we can be thankful they only attack where someone can defend. I'm not sure... my family is in so much danger now... Is it wrong to feel apprehensive about risking them like this?

Also, I feel the need to write: Be sure to review!

 **Vongola Report: Apocalypse (Report in story)**

Everything is gone.

Yuni and Byakuran. Reborn, and the rest of the Arcobaleno...

My Guardians... I miss them, so much. The real them, not the twisted versions of themselves they are now. Since they fell, the Darkness wrapping around and inside their hearts.

And I stand alone.

Italy is in shambles. Everyone is trapped, in their own worst nightmare. Nightmares and Heartless roam the streets. This is a place where Darkness is real, and has won... the Light has fallen, the keyhole has been lost. No, this isn't Italy, anymore. This is a broken, ruined world, of Darkness and monsters. Where everyone is in a nightmare, and screaming inside. This is a new world, a darker Italy, that Darkness has taken. This is...

Neo Italy.

My Light is gone, the Darkness has taken my heart...

I'm sorry, everyone.

Yet, even in Darkness... I still rule.

In this world of nightmares and blood, I wear the crown of Vongola.

I do not hope for things to get better. The Light... whatever gods there are... have forsaken us. Is this the punishment for Vongola's sins? Even in the Light, we were a flawed people. Undeserving of redemption.

Still, there are innocent people. Even if there wasn't, no one deserve a world of blood, like this. Not even the worst mafaiso. Who will save them? Us? I wish I could, but my Light is gone. My Will drained, and waning.

So Light has given way to Darkness...

All hope is lost... I wish... I wish... I'm so sorry...

OOO

 **Also;**

 **For those familiar with the KHR Flames fandom, this is for you. Since it would be confusing for those not familiar, I decided not to put it within the story. The complete flashback, of Lambo and Tsuna's turned into Heartless/Unverse-Nightmare mixture. Also, they would be added even more elements to the story, which aren't needed. These chapters are complicated enough without detailing Flames. It's supposed to be a general X-over, not KHR Crossover.**

 **Sora doesn't hear these parts, because he's not in touch with his Flames. He doesn't understand everything. Tsuna's memory fills in some of the details, but not everything. So details like Flames just fly over.**

 _He was Tsuna._

 _He stumbled, as he paced the room. Clumsiness making a reappearance, as his head pounded. Unable to rely on Hyper Intuition, or his Flames for balance. Without them, he seemed to trip on thin air._

 _He was still in pajama's. Having not bothered to change, that morning. Wasn't worth the effort. What did clothes matter? He was still going to die. They were still under siege and constant attack. Vongola could just bury him in night clothes._

 _Everything just seemed to hurt. His head, his Flames. Messing with his mind, warping his thoughts into the twisted mess it was now._

 _He was panicking. He was grieving._

 _There was something in his eyes. Something liquidly, and hot. That blurred his vision._ _Oh, tears... When had he started crying? When had he stopped? Was he still...?_

 _It was almost as distracting as the orange. That interrupted his sight, turning everything except other Flames into shades of orange. Heat waves cascading off._ _The Flames, pulsed about erratically, and flaring with distress. No calmness to be found in them. Not even in HDWM Mode. The usual tranquility of DWM mixed with Hyper Intuition was gone. Lost, in the screaming and begging. The twisting of grief, and the mangled pain of bond separation. The raging with their anger, and loss. Swirling with unconcealed pain, and panic. The way their usual, homely orange was now tainted with dark blue and red strains._

 _They cried out, screaming in their grief, and begging. Raging with their anger, and pain, and loss. Swirling with unconcealed panic. Screeching so, so loudly, so forcefully, some of the more sensitive Non-Actives were hearing it._

 **Please don't go, I'll do anything. Just stay close, and safe, and Mine, please. I don't want to live without you. I need you, so much. Please.**

 _In words that weren't quite words, the language of Flames. A feeling in his chest, a whisper in his heart, that reverberated throughout his very being. Because they were his words, in the same the Flames were His._

 _Another bond cut. Another spike of loss, like an arrow through his heart. Like he was dying, and on fire, and in the middle of hyperthermia in the middle of a volcano that was also the Artic. The feeling of their mind, as they slipped away. As tainted, Dark-Flames twisted and darkened their Flames. He hated it. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It hurt, so, so badly._

 _He couldn't help but scream._

 _Natsu understood. The bow lion howled with grief, his fiery orange mane turned red and black. His companion, made of his Flames... Lashing out at everyone who came near. Tsuna had to save quite a few staff, before they learned._

 _OOO_

 _The first sign was panic, then resignation flooding the bond. A final word, and a dying sensation, that would become a hollow ache, as the bond began to unravel. Thread by painful thread._

 _He was crying. Had been, since the first bond had darkened and snapped. The feeling of pain and alarm turning to a hollow ache. But that pain was nothing compared to the emptiness. The way he could no longer feeling anything, as their constant presence, in mind and Flame withered, and faded. They were gone, had left him. All within a few days._

 _The way those so pure, and bright, and His, Flames were intruded upon. Invaded by those sickly dark, corrupted Flames. That turned them black, and hollow, and corrupt, and_ **Danger-NotMine**. _Twisting, and blackening, as the foreign Flames entered their soul, their heart and Flames. With that sickening, malicious taint. Until the bond snapped, what's left of their original Flames unable to keep the connection against the onslot of Dark-Flames. Flooding his head, his Flames, with pain, and loss. The bond broken, and undone, the jagged edges oozing._

 _There was no time. No time to grieve. To mourn the loss, and try to deal with bond-breakage. Not that he ever expected to heal, no one really healed from so many bonds, all breaking in such quick succession. Yet, just a little time to sooth, to get the edges, the Flames to stop bleeding. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was. And okay, Tsuna deserved the constant pain for failing them. They deserved to be mourned, so completely, so fully, that it was more than just hurt and loss, it was bleeding and Discord. His Family was GONE._

 _And no Reborn to make him try. To tell him that no one deserved **Discord** , and the pain of Bond-breakage. To make him try to do better, forcing him to heal._

 _His **Guardians** were DEAD. His Family, His Friends. Those that twined with His Flames. That settled in His Harmony. Their minds, so abruptly cut from his, Flames fading. Passing through the orange, like water. No longer able to hold on, to take shelter, and rest within his Flames. His Orange. His **Home**._

 **Bondmates/Pack/Family/Rested/MineMineMine! I miss you. I grieve you. Imissyou. Sosomuch. Pleasecomeback. Pleasepleaseplease. My Storm. My Rain. My Mists. My Suns. I need you. I want you! I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. I'll do anything. Just please, please, let me feel you, again. Please. Ineedyou!**

 _His Intuition had gone crazy. So many attacks, so many dangers. It always had a special sense of urgency about the Heartless._

 **Danger! Threat!Danger! Getaway! FindGuardians, keepthemclose. Danger here!Danger there! Don't go there because-Danger!Danger! Dodge left. Danger! Dodge right. Danger! Leave. Danger! Stay. Danger!Danger!Danger!**

 _It an understatement to say it wasn't taking this situation well. He could no longer trust it's advice. It's whispers and insight. It kept him awake, all through the night. And constant alert, all day, with a cryonic headache. Because it insisted on screaming danger messages as loud as possible._

 _Almost as loud as his Flames cried. But the Flames felt, what he felt. Their grief resonated with **His**. Was **His**. The intuition wasn't His, was more like another sense._

 _So no. He wasn't 'alright'. In any sense of word. Anyone who said differently was deaf and blind, and Flame-void._

 _His Flames franticly pulsed, lashing out at unseen (imagined) threats. Angry. Grieving. Metaphorically bleeding. And shouting with that sharp, desperate, all consuming grief._

 _He was losing his mind._

 _Oh well. Maybe if he was insane, it wouldn't hurt so much. No, he wanted to hurt, because he wanted to remember His, to grieve them so vividly, as they deserved to be grieved._

 _On the bright side, no Reborn to scold him. To force him to stand straight, and proud, and "Put up a strong front for your subordinates, Dame-Tsuna. No good Boss allows his employees, and possible enemies, to see him so weak."_

 _Why did that thought make him hurt even more?_

 _The ache in his chest was growing stronger. fuller, with every passing moment. Every pulse of Flames. And every desperate, pained cry._

 _Flames that burned. That mourned. That cried out in grief, and pulsed with rage._

 _That hurt so badly. He felt like he was dying._

 _They weren't coming back. He should have died with them. The only thing that stopped him from giving up, from joining Them, was the Green curled within His Flames. Little Lambo's mind, against His, and holding on so tightly. That needed him, relying on him, for protection and comfort._

 _OOO_

 _The Darkness was growing stronger._

 _He'd felt it, earlier. The steady rise of some unknown threat. Felt it, in his Intuition._

 _Each time a bond-broke, and His Guardians died, the Darkness grew stronger. Could feel His Elements heart drifting into the Darkness. The Darkness was profiting from His Families death._

 _Tsuna hated that! Hated! The Darkness took them away! Why? Why?! WHY?! They'd died, and that wasn't enough for the Darkness! It had to take their heart too!_  
 _His Flames were just as angry. Dark blue streaks of Night Flames appearing within his Flames. He hated them! Hated them! Hated the Darkness! WANTED it gone! DEAD! Dying, for DARING to take what was His!_

 _He loved them. Missed them. So much. That it was driving him insane. So many, so quickly. The Arcobaleno first, His teacher, first. Then His Guardians, His Family. So many, so quickly. That he loved so, so dearly. Why? Why them? Why? Why?! WHY?! WHY?!_ **WHY?!**

 _Hayato fell first. The feeling of resolve, of resignation, as he deliberately flooded the bond with love, and thankfulness. The feeling of heat, and knowledge that Hayato was not just going to let himself be killed by the enemy, not without flooding the area with his entire supply of dynamite. "I'm sorry, Juudaime. My only regret is not doing more."_

 _Takeshi was next. Of conjoured, Dark-Flame made blades through the chest. A half-hysterical, half forced happy, giggle. "Haha. Sorry, Tsuna! Looks like I'm out. By the way, sorry for my bad coping skills. You know, calling those deadly battles games. Making everyone question how actually aware or not, I was of reality. Hahaha. Fun times."_

 _Chrome was next. This time, he did not grieve alone. Because through the dual-Mist bond, Murkuro felt her fall, with him. Felt her indifference. Because she'd almost died before, and gained a family for it. No fear, or resignation. Only a sense of surprise and 'this again'._

 _Murkuro howled at her loss. Mist Flames grabbling, clawing into His **Sky** , for comfort. So tightly, and so desperate. Clutching him, so firmly that it drew pain. Like a child tugging on his mothers dress, and a cat clawing into a tree limb for purchase. It hurt, and all Tsuna could do, was be there. Ignore the pain of his Flames, to hold the Mist in His Sky. Lent Murkuro his presence, his support, if only mentally. As they felt her illusions break, her innards spilling, as whatever technique the Heartless did canceled the illusions keeping her alive. "Murkuro-sama, Bos-Tsuna-nii... Thank you..."_

 _"Chrome." Murkuro had muttered, solemnly. Through their shared bond. Mournfully. As half of him, the entwined Mists, fell away. Even as he himself fell, ice shards (Heartless magic) transmitted itself through the bond. "Kufufufufuu... Make them pay, My Sky."_

 _"Make them pay." Tsuna repeated, snarling. Flames, Sky and Night, flaring ever higher, ever larger, in their rage. Their grief, and pain. And longing._

 _Yes. Make them pay. Revenge. Yes. It was practically justice. They took everything from him. At least if they were gone, they wouldn't take someone else's Hayato, and Murkuro, and Chrome, and Takeshi, and Kyouya, and Oniisan._

 _ **My Mists! My Storm! My Sun! My Cloud! MINE-MINE-MINE-MINE! Loveyou. Missyou. Pleasepleaseplease, comeback. WANTyouNEEDyou. Pleasepleaseplease. They/Dark-ones took them! Take MINE back! DESTROY them! Make them pay! Get Mine back! Make them pay! Get MINE back! Where are you, My Storm? My Cloud? My Rain. Please comeback. Pleasepleaseplease.**_

 _The constant, burning of Hyper Intuition. Tsuna had never been able to name the feeling, had never known a time without it. A familiar alarm, a whisper, a sight at the edge of awareness. Outside, yet so close. Now, Tsuna felt it clearing. So loud, and so very hot it felt like he was on fire. Only not on fire, because Vongola were typically immune to fire. This felt like it was actually burning._

 _He wasn't thinking straight. Everything was so disjointed, between His mangled Flames and howling Intuition._

 _There had been no calm acceptance of death for Ryohei. Only surprise, and pain. As someone who never expected to lose, never imagined their own death, felt a spear puncture his heart. "Bye, Little Brother."_

 _Tsuna wasn't sure what happened with Kyouya. Only that Kyouya hadn't fallen until he was utterly injured, his entire body ached, and still tried to keep going. There was no words, only the vague feeling of ending, and **'don'tyoudarelose, smallanimal'**._

 _More Heartless. Always more. Tsuna had destroyed thousands, if not millions, and there were always more Heartless taking their place. They didn't really die, when destroyed, so it made sense that they appeared infinite._

 _Only Lambo was left._

 ** _My Lightning! My Lightning!_**

 _So close, and near, and in danger._

 ** _Keep close! Keep safe, and Mine! I can't lose him, not ever, not now. Pleasepleaseplease._**

 _So young, so little. Lambo shouldn't have to fight. Shouldn't have to struggle. The battlefield wasn't a place for kids. But there was no safer place in the mansion, not when Ryohei had died within the mansion. No, the only safe place was close by, so Tsuna could protect him. Where no Heartless would hurt Lambo, unless they took Tsuna out first._

 _His Flames were bristling, and flaring with agitation and indignation._

 _ **How dare they try to take My Lightning.** The Flames snarled, with him. Even as they __screeched and begged, in their panic. The ever incessant. **Pleasepleaseplease.**_

 _"Pleasepleaseplease." Tsuna chanted with them._

 _Of course they had the same desire. They were the same, after all. Just as furious, just as righteously indignant. Bristling with his temper. Even as they quivered, shivering in fear, and panic._

 _The Lightning Flames, so bright, so green. Green that should be safe, and happy, and tangled with orange, and His. Instead of churning uneasily, and whispering reassurances. Twining with the orange, in grief, and love, and panic, and so desperately trying to get orange feeling better. Even if only for a moment. Desperately trying to shoulder the loss, to support the Sky. The orange that was sheltering it, holding it so close, and near. So worried, and so fearful._

 _As if they were the one protecting Sky, and not the oh so little, if strong Lightning. The endearing little Lightning, his little brother._

 ** _Danger! My Lightning, needs help! Protect! Keep! Protect! Protect! Protect! Destroy Dark-ones! Destroy Dark-ones! We need him! We need! Keep Lighning close, and near, and ours. And DONTEVERLETGO. Wecan'tlosehim!_**

 _They wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. Tsuna knew that. Fighting for all day, and all yesterday was starting to tire him. Already, his Flames were moving more sluggishly. Though that might be more because of the bond-breakage, than anything else._

 _He was struggling to protect himself and Lambo. Lambo, who had taken to lobbing explosives. Which, Tsuna would normally try to get him to run and hide. But, no use, the Heartless would track him down, and then Tsuna wouldn't be able to protect him. Might as well fight._

 _"Ow!" Then Lambo was hit, falling to the ground. A Heartless pouncing, claw ready._

 _"Lambo!" Tsuna cried out, jumping infrount of the Heartless. Wrapping his arms aroundd Lambo. The Lightning digging deeper into His Sky, as they shuddered uneasily._

 _ **We die together.** The Orange whispered, without words. In the language of Flames. Where Lambo's Lightning could not hear._

 _Yes. Everyone was gone. His friends, His Family. Only Lambo was left. At this point, death would be a relief. There was no way to survive this. If he was to die, either way;_

 _Why not with what was left of his family. His little brother._

 _Of course he would tug Lambo into his lap, and hold on, so tightly. Sky whispering reassurances it knew was lies to his Lightning._

 _He was glowing with white Light. That wasn't quite Flames, he knew what those felt like, their warmth, and home. The breath of His Sky, with familiarity that came with years of DWM and Hyper Intuition, and this was different. This was something bright, and welcomingly cold. That felt right, felt GOOD, and Just, and Light. That he hadn't even known was there._

 _Light._

 _As a Heatless claw tore through Tsuna's heart, and scratching Lambo's heart. The Dark-Flames spreading into his heart, and darkening His Flames, until they were filled with Darkness, with orange streaks._

 _The Light was gone, and that hurt. There was a hollowness in his chest, where his heart was. The world seemed so much darker, and..._

 _Much bigger, actually. His Intuition had now calmed, and had gotten a major upgrade. Tsuna was now aware of alot more than he had been. Which was impressive, given the strength of Tsuna's Hyper Intuition. It was impressive that the traitor had gotten away like that. Had been working with the Heartless, in exchange for his life. Tsuna would make him pay for the treachery. For taking their heart, and endangering, killing His Guardians._

 _There was a few personale trying to flee. Which, Tsuna understood, would have appreciated their resignation when asked earlier. They should be willing to stick until the end. However, panic did things to people. The situation was significantly more deadly, at this point._

 _But Family first. Always._

 _It all seemed so hopeless now. Lifeless. **Dark**._

 _The Darkness. So near, so close. So much stronger, closer than ever before._

 _Inside him. Within his heart. Muddling his mind. As his heart fell, and with him, the world fell to Darkness._

 _That was okay. Fine. Because tucked within his Sky, was an equally tainted Lightning. So young, and so little, and His. Crying out with loss, at the emptiness of his corrupted heart. Little specs of Light, of Good, scattered throughout his blackened heart. That Tsuna knew, instinctively, was his Light. His only Light, trying to drive the Darkness out of his little brother's heart. That Tsuna knew, instinctively, wasn't Lambo's..._

 _It was His._

 _His Light. His Light, that was trying to drive the Darkness out of his little brother's heart. In vain, but doing its best._

 _Okay._

 _Bright yellow eyes, that had once been green, looked at Tsuna. Wide, and fearful, and filled with grief not understood. How could Lambo, as young as he was, understand that his Light was gone? That they were creatures of Darkness? That they would never be the same?_ "Ts-Tsuna-nii."

 _How could Tsuna even realize that, feel it with the certainty of Hyper Intuition._

 _"Lambo." Tsuna whispered, lovingly. As he hugged his little brother, for the first time in this new form. His brother, Lightning, was safe, and alive. Not the same person, but a miracle, all the same._

 _And all the broken bonds. All the jagged, ruined edges, and frayed strings of a bond that was lost... were back._

 _They were thin, yes. Holding on by a thread, as most of the string remained unraveled and cut. Unraveling more and more by the minute, and soaked with Darkness. Still oozing it, into his heart. Itching with malice, with none of the previous affections._

 _But it was still, a sharp, pleasant relief, the healing of broken edges, that ran through his system. His Flames. He had missed them. So, so much..._

 _Even the double Mist bond, which had never been too affectionate, had been fairly cold to begin with, had changed. It's usual fake indifference, had been replaced by an almost real one. Had lost the warm support of Chrome, and the twisted affection of Murkuro._

 _Hayato's Storm felt like a mess of contradictions. Kyouya seemed even more bloodthirsty and impatient than ever._

 _Yet, despite it all, His Flames had finally calmed. Contentedly swirling with relief, and triumph at the return of their bonded. Rejoicing, and gleefully claiming each Flame, tainted though they may be, once again._

 _He never wanted to let them go, again. Not ever. As twisted, and messed up, as they were, now. However corrupt, however lose, that bond was, at least they had eachother..._

 _At least Tsuna wasn't alone. At least Lambo was safe, with some Light still in his heart._


End file.
